Mi profesora Hinata
by hinataforever
Summary: Ella es una jóven profesora, recatada, elegante y educada con gran sentido de la moral y los valores, él un adolescente revoltoso, se olvidará Hinata de sus prejuicios para tener una relación prohibida con su alumno?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia me pertenece sus personajes no son del gran Kishimoto.

Hola a todos! Este es mi segundo fic (ya que el primero la verdad no tuvo éxito jiji) pero aun así millones de gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leerme, por ello y porque realmente me encantan los fics y escribir ahora presento este que espero guste un poquitito más que el primero, gracias!

Notas:

Este fic tendrá escenas un poco subidas de tono.

Es un universo alterno

Este primer capítulo no será de lo más emocionante, pero denle una oportunidad al fic tengo planeadas cosas muy interesantes

Sin más mil gracias por leer y por favor si te gusto o si no te gusta o tu opinión PLease comenten!

Cap. 1 Maestra - alumno

Hinata hyuga era una joven de 24 años que recién había egresado de la escuela de letras de la ciudad de konoha. Ella era una chica con suerte era una talentosa licenciada en letras que escribía maravillosamente, además tenía un novio muy guapo, culto y además proveniente de una familia respetable, su nombre: Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata no amaba a su novio, y para decir verdad él no estaba lo que se dice enamorado de ella, pero a pesar de ser asediado por las mujeres siempre les encontraba un pero: muy parlanchina, demasiado empalagosa, de familia modesta, etc. Pero Hinata era un excelente partido, hija de una de las familias más acomodadas de la ciudad, caracterizada por su apego a la moral y los valores, ella era una chica educada, elegante, recatada y además era ya una profesionista prominente, en ella Sasuke encontró a la chica con las cualidades perfectas para ser una digna esposa de él.

Por su parte Hinata siempre fue tímida, vestía en forma muy propia y elegante sin mostrar mucho, le gustaba leer y vivía para sus estudios y escribir sus novelas, así que en cuanto a novios, Sasuke había sido el primero.. Y único. Fue su familia (mas bien dicho su padre) el que motivó a Hinata a salir con el joven, y así inició un estable noviazgo.

**Primer empleo**

Al graduarse la Hyuga no le fue dificil encontrar su primer empleo y no cualquier empleo, sería Profesora de filosofia y de español en una prestigiosa escuela de la ciudad: "El colegio preparatoriano de Konoha", ella estaba feliz, no imaginaba siquiera todas las cosas por las que tendría que pasar gracias a su "flamante empleo".

...

A pesar de su preparación académica pensó que no podría con su puesto de profesora, el primer día en el colegio había sido toda una pesadilla, nunca imaginó que pararse frente a tanto adolescente la fuera intimidar de tal manera, quería salir corriendo pero su alto sentido de responsabilidad la obligaron a permanecer en el salón y comenzar su clase insegura y nerviosa. Justo su última clase era en el tercer piso, un grupo de tercer año de preparatoria, entró a medio curso dado que la antigua maestra había tenido que dejar la ciudad por motivos personales.

Cuando entró al salón suspiró nerviosa y se dijo a sí misma -**es la última clase y me iré**-, pero ahí encontró un ambiente distinto, los chicos estaban platicando pero en un volumen moderado, al verla supieron que trabajaba en la escuela por su uniforme mas no pensaron que sería profesora, la verdad se veía tan joven.

Camino al frente del salón saludó y se presentó, a diferencia de los anteriores grupos ellos no hicieron comentario alguno sobre su edad o su preparación se limitaron a responder el saludo y sacar sus cuadernos, ella sonrió en sus adentros –**debe ser que ya son mayores y no tan inmaduros pensó-** le fue fácil dar la clase y conforme pasaba el tiempo empezó a sentirse cómoda, tanto que el tiempo se fue volando, cuando dieron el timbre a diferencia de otros grupos ellos no salieron atropellándose si no que ordenados se pusieron de pie y se fueron.

_-Gracias jóvenes muy buenas tardes-_ dijo ella a manera de despedida.

Empezó a reunir sus cosas cuando escuchó una voz _–bienvenida al colegio profesora Hyuga-_dijo una joven de cabello rosado y ojos verdes, Hinata alzó la vista _-mil gracias señorita_… _-Haruno, Sakura Haruno-_ contestó la joven. Hinata le sonrió y ambas salieron del salón.

Hinata volvió a su casa confusa, por un lado el día fue horrible, pero por otro la última clase fue un bálsamo de paz para tan difícil primer día de trabajo.

Al día siguiente llevó mucho material y empezó a trabajar, innegablemente con los primeros y segundos la disciplina le costó, pero el grupo de 3A era sin duda maravilloso, daba su clase tan a gusto.

Ese día entró al salón y con una breve sonrisa dijo_ – muy bien jóvenes el día de ayer me presente y les di a conocer los contenidos de la materia pero hoy, quisiera conocerlos mejor, por favor se va a ir poniendo de pie uno por uno me dicen su nombre y algún dato que quieran compartir.-_

_-Nara Shikamaru ah que problematico no se qué dato decir.-_

_-Gracias Nara san respondió la profesora.-_

Y la presentación continuó:

_-Yamanaka Ino-_

_-Haruno Sakura_-( sonrió la chica), _-a mi me encanta la medicina dijo.-_

Uno a uno se presentaron y tocó el turno de un chico de hasta atrás del salón, se pusó de pie un chico rubio, alto, delgado con unos preciosos ojos azules

_-Uzumaki Naruto yo amo el ramen!_ Aseveró y puso su mano derecha sobre su nuca y esbozo una simple sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La maestro también sonrió, _-gracias Uzumaki san, bien jóvenes empecemos les voy a pedir que tomen una hoja de su cuaderno y escriban unas líneas.-_

Un joven muy serio levantó su mano _– si abúrame san?_ (hinata trato de memorizar cada apellido)

_-Profesora sobre que vamos a escribir?_ (Preguntó el joven).

_-Si claro, bueno quiero algo trascendente escriban como se sienten hoy, que piensan de la vida, algo que describa como ven al mundo.-_

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio un instante hasta que se escuchó:

_- ¿todo eso? Pues yo veo el mundo con los ojos con que mas?_ (Dijo un rubio desde atrás).

Todos rieron excepto Ino Yamanaka_ – eres un tonto naruto la profesora quiere que escribas lo que piensas de todo lo que te rodea, a perdón no podrás porque tu NO piensas-_ (enfatizó el no).

Naruto iba a responder cuando la profesora dijo serena,_ -vamos chicos a trabajar quiero abrir una pequeña ventana hacia su interior.-_

-_disculpe señorita Hyuga no entendí lo que dice_- (dijo una confusa sakura).

_-Verán chicos_- (comenzó la profesora), _-si estudie lo que estudie y estoy hoy aquí es porque amo las letras, amo leer y escribir y si realmente ustedes quieren saber cómo piensa una persona, que siente, que anhela solo tienen que leer lo que dice, al escribir uno deja salir parte su alma, de su esencia para contar su historia.-_

_- qué lindo profesora-_ (dijo una atenta Sakura), _-no me quedo muy claro pero su explicación se oyó tan bien.-_

Hinata sonrió levemente _– poco a poco les mostrare a lo que me refiero, y bien escriban por favor necesito por lo menos cuatro líneas de cada uno de ustedes en mi escritorio antes de que concluya la clase.-_

Todos comenzaron a trabajar y Hinata se paseaba entre las filas, llamó su atención como el chico rubio se rascaba la cabeza, parecía escribir pero luego arrancaba la hoja y comenzaba de nuevo.

_-Todo bien Uzumaki san?-_ dijo la ojiplata.

Naruto alzó su rostro y la miró un instante _– si ya casi termino-_

_-bien_ – dijo ella –_ si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla está bien?_

-_Gracias.-_ Contestó el.

La clase término, la Hyuga se quedó en el salón mientras sus alumnos salían al descanso y empezó a leer, las notas eran interesantes unas hablaban de autos, moda, futbol, etc. pero una le pareció encantadora por su simpleza, decía:

No podré con esta clase y abajo venía el auto retrato del rubio Uzumaki con cara de terror jalándose el cabello.

**-Valla pensó para sí tal vez no le explique bien y se sintió intimidado, creo que seré mas atenta con este joven.**

Pasaron las semanas y Hinata disfrutaba cada día más su trabajo, aprendía tanto de aquellos jóvenes y su grupo 3 A, ellos conquistaron su corazón.

Esa tarde se encontraba en un jardín cerca del trabajo de su novio, con él,_ - podemos ir a mi casa Hinata?_ (Preguntó él Uchiha serio) como era habitual en él, ella quien miraba la ciudad _– si esta bien-_ pocas veces había ido con él, vivía solo ya que era muy independiente aunque apegado a su familia, era un excelente abogado y se podía mantener; Por lo general iban a la casa de él solo a recoger papeles o a hacer una llamada a un cliente, pero esa vez:

_-Hinata ponte cómoda voy por un trago, tengo sed.-_

-_Si… gracias_- respondió la joven y se sentó en el sofá

Sasuke llego después con una copa, se le acercó y sin más la beso, ella correspondió tímidamente.

Sasuke no era del tipo de los tiernos y considerados, tomaba lo que quería y ya, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que el Uchiha deslizó su mano a la blusa de su novia y empezó a desabotonarla, ante esto Hinata se separó.

_-Sasuke yo no se si esto…_

Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio pero inmediatamente volvió a la carga besándola con mayor pasión y empezando a recorrerla con sus manos, Hinata se apartó pero esta vez con un rostro de miedo y sus ojos como a punto de llorar.

_-yo…_

Sasuke nuevamente hizo cara de fastidio, si bien no le importaba mucho los sentimientos de los demás el miedo de Hinata había logrado bajarle un poco los "ánimos" _– Hinata por Dios somos novios, nuestra relación es demás de mojigata no crees, es normal que las parejas tengan más cercanía, no esperaras que estemos "de manita sudada" toda la vida verdad-_ (dijo con molestia).

Hinata le dió la espalda _–perdóname Sasuke, se que tienes razón pero…_

_-Pero que hina?_ Dijo el tratando se sonar un poco más "comprensivo"

Hinata tragó saliva y en un arranque de valentía habló_ – Sasuke tu me conoces, y dado que tu tuviste otras novias y además eres muy inteligente debes saber o al menos supones que yo… Sasuke yo soy virgen, nunca he tenido tanta "cercanía" con un chico y la verdad me da un poco de miedo.-_

Sasuke la miró un poco desconcertado esas eran muchas palabras para una Hinata tan tímida, pero tenía razón, todo lo que dijo era verdad.

_-Si, lo sé –_ respondió el. _–Pero, todos llegamos a un momento en que perdemos nuestra "inocencia" y bueno Hinata tu sabes que conmigo tú tienes seguridad.-_

Ella seguía de espaldas, las palabras de Sasuke no le parecieron las mas tiernas, podía decir lo mismo pero siendo un poco más dulce.

El continuó _– yo creo que a estas alturas de relación podemos pasar a otro nivel, tu sabes ya un año de relación, sin duda nos casaremos… bueno solo hay una razón por la que yo esperaría...-_

Ella giró interesada en esa última frase _– razón? Que quieres decir Sasuke kun, no te entiendo.-_

-_Bueno me parece muy respetable que una mujer quiera llegar virgen al matrimonio, es más eso es lo correcto, tu serás mi esposa, así que puedo esperar, a menos que… tu-_ (la miró de arriba abajo perversamente) _-que decidas entregarte a mi antes-_ (dijo esto último con una maliciosa sonrisa).

Hinata se sonrojó ante el comentario y bajó la mirada _– Sasuke gracias por tu comprensión_-,(dijo ignorando su última frase), _-y sí, como lo dijiste yo quiero esperar a casarme para… para eso-._ Finalizó.

El pelinegro suspiró resignado y acercándose a ella la tomó de la cintura _– puedo esperar Hinata.-_ (Susurró cerca de su oído).

**Días después…**

Hinata entregó la primera evaluación. Naruto pusó cara de tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la jóven profesora.

_-Los felicito a todos por su esfuerzo_- dijo ella.

La clase concluyó y Hinata se acerco a Naruto y lo abordó _–Uzumaki san-_

_-Si señorita Hyuga-_ (respondió el ojiazul).

_-Naruto estoy segura que puede subir sus notas.-_

Él la miró un momento _– no lo sé, no es que yo no estudie, esto es difícil, leer, analizar, no es lo mío.-_

-_ Naruto, usted tiene potencial solo confíe más en su capacidad.-_

-_Claro que confió! Yo seré muy exitoso, seré el alcalde de esta ciudad-_ (dijo con seguridad) cosa que sorprendió a la profesora, pensó que él se sentiría inseguro, pero al contrario hablaba con gran seguridad.

_-Es solo que la escuela… no es fácil reconoció el.-_

Hinata sonrió de una manera tan cálida que llamó la atención del chico.


	2. Chapter 2

Mil gracias por leer, y por comentar! De verdad que todas sus opiniones me sirven para mejorar les agradezco mucho por eso, y bueno este segundo capítulo me costó, yo no tengo experiencia como escritora y trate de escribir algo así como lemon o lime (la verdad fue un intento de algo jaja) espero les agrade y bueno pues comenten please, todas sus opiniones me alimentan, gracias.

P.D escribí el capitulo uno y dos juntos, pero los separe para no publicar un primer capítulo tan largo así que este capítulo continua con la conversación iniciada en el primer capítulo.

P.D2 Ya saben eso de: los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

_**Acercamiento**_

_Pues habrá que hacerla más fácil no cree Uzumaki?_

La profesora tomo sus libros y se retiro del aula, dejando a un Naruto muy sorprendido de la calidez de la maestra.

Pasaron las semanas y pronto llego el tiempo de las segundas evaluaciones…

El joven Uzumaki sorprendió a su amigo Shikamaru, la profesora hyuga pasó por la cafetería al verla el rubio saludo – _buen día señorita Hyuga!_ L a profesora que sabía cuando se sonrojaba camino a prisa y solo levanto su mano derecha en señal de saludo.

_Vaya_- dijo el joven Shikamaru, -_creí_ _que odiabas a las maestras más que ayunar Naruto-_

-jajá, río el rubio, -_es solo que la maestra Hyuga es diferente, ella es… muy buena profesora-_ concluyó el joven.

Ese día Hinata estaba a punto de terminar su clase cuando llamo a Sakura _–Haruno san podría usted borrar el pizarrón?_ Ella obedeció y borro_, - señorita Hyuga- _

_Dígame Haruno san-_

_Bueno todo el grupo estamos de acuerdo en que la apreciamos mucho-_

Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario no esperaba algo así

-_Gra.. Gracias-_

_-Nosotros queremos pedirle un favor, si usted puede-_

_-que favor señorita?_

_- Bien como la estimamos nos gustaría que usted nos llamara por nuestro nombre de pila en vez del apellido como se acostumbra._

_- mmm Y cuál es el motivo de tal petición?_

_- Para este grupo usted es especial y quisiéramos de alguna manera serlo para usted y esa sería una diferencia con otros grupos.-_

_- Ya veo, no creo que haya problema, aunque solo será en clase de acuerdo?_

_-Gracias-_ esta vez todos respondieron.

En eso el timbre del descanso sonó.

Y mientras recogía sus pertenencias notó como Naruto quien usualmente volaba casi por encima de sus compañeros cuando daban el timbre se había quedado apesarado en su pupitre con cara de preocupación.

Hinata iba a preguntar si le pasaba algo pero prefirió no decir nada, estaba a punto de caminar hacia la puerta cuando una voz la hizo alzar la vista

_Señorita Huyga-_

_Si Uzumaki san?_ levanto la vista y vio al joven caminar hacia ella.

_Yo quería preguntarle algo-_

_Si dígame en que puedo ayudarle?_

_Los exámenes comienzan el lunes próximo verdad?_

_Así es Uzumaki san-_

_Solo dígame Naruto por favor-_

_Pasa algo con lo exámenes Naruto san?_

_Bueno usted sabe siempre batallo,._

_Tal vez si se reúnen en grupo a estudiar, esa es una manera muy provechosa de hacerlo.-_

_Es que si nos reunimos, pero… ellos se desesperan conmigo y yo con ellos y terminamos de pleito-_

_- Ya veo.-_

_me pregunto si usted podría… ayudarme a estudiar-_ (dijo rápidamente girando su rostro a un lado para no verla directamente) _–Vera el profesor Kakashi y el maestro Iruka me inspiran confianza pero como tutores bueno son muy exigentes y me ponen tenso.-_

Hinata sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa – _te ayudare Naruto… quiero decir_, (corrigió ella apenada_) lo ayudare con una condición_-

_Cual señorita Hyuga?_

_Deberá comprometerse a acudir a estudiar a diario, y poner en ello todo su empeño-_

_Claro! (_Dijo el feliz sonriendo con su mano en su nuca).

Sin percatarse paso el tiempo del descanso y se escucho el timbre nuevamente

Hinata tomo sus cosas apresurada – _Naruto san lo espero hoy a las tres en punto en mi cubículo con todos sus libros y la programación de exámenes.-_

_Ahí estaré, gracias profesora!_

Hinata salió del salón a prisa mientras todos regresaban a sus salones tras el descanso, iba tan deprisa que no se fijo cuando choco ligeramente contra otro profesor

_Disculpe usted- (dijo la distraída HInata)_

El aludido la miro- _va tan rápido que parece que huyera profesora Hyuga-(_y luego sonrió con una sonrisa que le causaba un ligero escalofrío de miedo a la joven).

Era Orochimaru un profesor de muchos años del colegio, tenía fama de ser estricto y de los más odiados por alumno y maestros.

…

Hinata ponía en orden el escritorio de su cubículo cuando vio su reloj 3:05 sonrió y **pensó – de seguro naruto olvido la cita o quizá esta camino a Ichiraku ramen.-**

De pronto apareció en la puerta un rubio muy agitado al parecer había corrido.

_Discúlpeme por favor señorita Hyuga, la prefecta Shizune fue a darnos una información y me entretuve, pero esto es muy en serio para mí.-_

_No hay problema Naruto san, solo son cinco minutos después de las tres por favor tome asiento.-_

Naruto la obedeció recobrando el aliento.

_Permítame sus cuadernos y la programación_-, (él le entrego lo solicitado).

_Muy bien Naruto san, programaré la semana que nos queda antes de los exámenes, estudiaremos primero las materias más pesadas y cuyos exámenes sean más próximos, debe tomar en cuenta yo le explicare y daré ejercicios pero con la hora aquí no bastara tiene que llegar a estudiar a su casa de acuerdo?_

**Dios es tan bonita y su forma de mirar… y de hablar** pensaba un enlelado rubio

_Naruto san? Me escucho?_

(El agito su cabeza) _- discúlpeme profesora, claro me comprometo a estudiar.-_

…

Hinata llego a su casa y se disponía a comer, pero como su padre estaba en el trabajo mejor fue a su cuarto, estaba trabajando en una nueva novela que creía podría tener oportunidad de que alguna editorial la quisiera publicar y tendría su primer libro.

Se recostó en la cama y empezó a pensar en Sasuke, su padre estaba más que de acuerdo en esa relación, pero ella, recordó su conversación con Sasuke y la verdad ser la esposa de él no la hacía brincar de la emoción, si él fuera menos él y fuera un poco mas… de pronto ella vio al cerrar los ojos la imagen de Naruto sonriendo con su mano en la nuca.

_-Que me pasa?_ (Sacudió su cabeza y se decidió a seguir escribiendo).

Mientras tanto en casa de Sasuke…

_-Ella es perfecta- _se dijo así mismo**, -pronto será la fiesta que hace Hiashi hyuga cada año con motivo de su cumpleaños, es la ocasión perfecta para…**

El pelinegro salió de su casa a una exclusiva tienda de joyería y eligió una finísima sortija de compromiso, **serás mi esposa Hinata, mi esposa.**

Al día siguiente Naruto y Hinata se reunieron y empezaron a estudiar, Hinata le explicaba un problema matemático al rubio, este se rasco la cabeza_,- es fácil mire-,_ (ella se coloco a su lado) para que él observara las operaciones que realizaba en la calculadora, mientras tanto él la observaba muy lejos de prestarle atención – **maldición pensó**- **porque es tan linda y esa voz es tan… seductora.**

_-Haber Naruto san por favor realice usted el siguiente problema.-_

El ojiazul obedeció tratando de concentrarse en el "dichoso problema" que tenía en su cuaderno.

El estaba haciendo sus cálculos mientras era el turno de ella de observarlo **– que chico tan lindo, esos ojos tan sinceros, no debo mirarlo a los ojos o podría perderme en ese azul intenso, su novia debe ser muy feliz con él- pensó **la ojiplata.

_-Listo mire profesora me salió me salió!_

_-muy bien Naruto san! Lo ve? Usted tiene mucha capacidad, es un chico lleno de cualidades entre ellas la inteligencia y la perseverancia y la ultima es más importante aun- _(dijo sonriendo).

Naruto sintió un ligero temblor, esa sonrisa… se levanto algo ofuscado agradeció a la profesora y prometió estudiar, se fue a su casa algo confundido.

ESA NOCHE…

Naruto soñaba que iba tarde al colegio, era el día más temido por él: el día del "examen de matemáticas" corría por el pasillo y tocaba a la puerta la abría y se topaba con el escenario más hermoso del mundo: su maestra Hinata Hyuga con el cabello suelto, una camisa a botones pero sin el famoso saco de encima y una minifalda muy sugerente…

_-Ma ma maestra Hyuga-_

_- Si Naruto- _respondía ella mientras se le acercaba mucho al rostro.

_- don don de están todos?_

Ella sonreía maliciosamente se sentaba en la orilla del escritorio con sus brazos a los lados apoyados en el escritorio.

-_Naruto no lo entiendes?_ Decía con una voz tan sensual que él sentía su miembro ponerse firme ante esa voz irresistible.

_- en en tender que profesora?_

_- hoy es el día guapo_

_-Gua guapo ?_

_-Si querido-,_ y se recostaba un poco más en el escritorio de forma increíblemente provocadora entreabriendo las piernas.

_-Di día de de qué?_ Preguntaba el con una voz temblorosa

_- De que me lleves al cielo Naruto, anda Naruto llévame al cielo-_

_-Co como dijo?_

Entonces ella se acerca a él y pone su mano sobre su pantalón encima de su miembro y lo acaricia

El gruñe por la excitación que eso le provoca.

_-El día de que me hagas el amor cielo- _y lo besa apasionadamente

El cree que tendrá un orgasmo solo con el beso, pero de pronto ella se presiona a él de manera que su miembro viril duele.

_-Ayyyyyyy-_ y luego se despierta agitado respirando con dificultad; Y se da cuenta, esta boca abajo y como tiene una prominente erección su miembro presionado contra la cama le causa una incomodidad tal que lo despertó.

_-Por dios-_ dice saltando de su cama va al baño y se lava la cara con agua fría_….- Dios que rayos me pasa ella está tan -_ dice sintiéndose excitado nuevamente y se golpea así mismo en el rostro -_es tan buena conmigo como puedo ser tan pervertido, como puedo soñar así a la señorita Hyuga porque? Porque yo la deseo tanto?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, antes que nada mil gracias por leer y por comentar, me hace muy feliz y gracias por todo lo que me dicen sus consejos, observaciones todo me ayuda mucho. Y bueno he aquí el tercer capítulo.

**Atracción mutua…**

Naruto siguió teniendo "esos sueños" con Hinata y se despertaba tan exaltado que no podía volver a dormir, _-Dios que me pasa? No puedo estar soñando con ella… de esta manera-_

…

**El día viernes**

Hinata entró a trabajar temprano, su día transcurrió de manera tranquila, pero la verdad a pesar de aparentar ser la misma de siempre había algo que la tenía ansiosa, feliz y un poco nerviosa, miraba con frecuencia su reloj, esperaba que este avanzará y dieran por fin las tres de la tarde, la hora en que por fin vería a ese alumno suyo, él iba progresando bien, y Hinata pensaba que el cariño que de pronto empezó a sentir por él, era como un cariño que se le tiene a un hermano menor, ella solo tenía una hermana y "quiso pensar" que era ese tipo de cariño el que sentía por el rubio.

**3:00 p.m.**

_Naruto san tome asiento.- ¿Qué tal tu… su día( corrigió ella)? –_

_-Pro profesora yo… -(es paradójico pero dada su edad y las circunstancias el tímido y nervioso era él)_

Hinata se sonrojó, pensó que el nerviosismo de su alumno se debía a que ella le estaba tomando muchas confianzas… que pena dijo para sí.

_-Naruto san trajo los e… ejercicios de ayer- (dijo tratando de retomar el rumbo)_

_-Si señorita Hyuga yo… disculpe es que hoy es viernes, me pongo tan nervioso solo de pensar en que el lunes comienzan los exámenes y yo, pues empiezo a sentir la presión- _**(jaja buen as bajo la manga no Naruto? Obvio que estaba nervioso por ella pero como decirle que había soñado una escena tan perturbadora con ella? )**

_-Oh Naruto, te entiendo (decía ella con ese tono tan tierno y protector) pero te has esforzado mucho y por lo que a mí respecta creo que estas bien preparado para los exámenes-._

Naruto la observaba atentamente mientras en su mente: **Dios es tan hermosa, su cara, su cabello, su ojos, y esa voz, esa voz que antes me enternecía y me reconfortaba hoy , hoy solo logra que yo …** (el rubio sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie)

_-Señorita Hyuga le agradezco tanto por todo su apoyo, nunca había estudiado tanto jeje – _(dijo esto tratando de sonar despreocupado y "normal" frente a ella), pero Hinata empezaba a sentirse incomoda, notaba como el ambiente se tornaba un tanto tenso entre ellos pero no podía explicarse la razón.

El amor es extraño y más cuando aparece entre dos personas entre las cuales lo último que les pasaría por la cabeza es que pudieran enamorarse el uno del otro.

Hinata un tanto nerviosa y haciendo uso de toda su sensatez para no hacerlo muy evidente, revisó los ejercicios del rubio

**3: 35 p.m.**

_-Bien, tus respuestas son correctas Naruto san, lo hemos logrado, estás listo, te irá bien-_(dijo sonriendo felizmente y entregando al adolescente su cuaderno)

_-Gra gracias señorita Hyuga_- (Naruto la miraba sorprendido, definitivamente ese último momento le había movido el corazón de su lugar de lo rápido que éste latía, se sentía nervioso, emocionado y feliz muy feliz sin motivo aparente).

La mente de ambos estaba trabajando a mil por hora solo 35 minutos juntos y habían pensado en mil cosas…

_-Pues es todo Naruto san, no olvides dar un último repaso este fin de semana para tus exámenes de Historia y Geografía y estarás bien el lunes_.- (dijo esto como especie de despedida de una semana en la que compartieron en una hora no solo estudio sino algo mas…)

Naruto se levantó y dio la apariencia de que iba a dar la mano a su profesora como despedida y agradecimiento, pero en lugar de eso, se coloco frente a ella y desvió la mirada a un lado. _– Se… ñorita Hyuga yo me preguntaba si usted podría, quizá si le fuera posible (Hinata la miraba entre confundida e intrigada) aceptar que yo… bueno le agradezco tanto su tiempo y yo, a mí, me encantaría, bueno es lo menos que puedo hacer…-_

(Hinata empezaba a sentir pena ajena de que el pobre chico no atinará a organizar sus palabras y decir lo que quería decir y quiso ayudarlo)…

_-Naruto sabe que puede contar conmigo, dígame con confianza_- ( ella no esperaba lo que él dijo después)

_-Puede acompañarme a cenar hoy?_ _Como agradecimiento.. por.. todo-_ ( dijo el rápidamente y hablando casi entre dientes)

Hinata lo observó un momento, su primer impulso fue agradecer y decirle que hoy no podía ser que otro día, pero le pareció tan dulce, además era lógico que él quisiera hacer algo para agradecer su ayuda que simplemente sonrió y dijo _– me encantaría Naruto san-_

El chico que había desviado su mirada en todo momento, giró su cabeza y la vio muy sorprendido

–_Perfecto, entonces podríamos ir ya o tal vez prefiera otra hora?-_

Hinata río discretamente_, -pues es temprano para cenar jaja pero no he comido y creo que usted tampoco, así que mejor lo cambiamos por una comida, le parece?-_

Naruto se sonrojo levemente mientras ponía su mano en su nuca y reía como solía hacer. – _Si, jaja tiene razón.-_

Hinata disfrutaba dar clases pero ella necesitaba tener siempre un lugar solitario, tranquilo y silencioso para organizar sus ideas, así que en su casa su habitación era "ese sitio" y en la escuela su cubículo, que se suponía debía ser para asesorías pero los jóvenes estudiantes solo acudían a asesorías cuando estaban a punto de perder el año escolar, así que el pequeño salón dividido para cada profesor a manera de cubículo siempre era el sitio más solo de toda la escuela, además, Hinata era la única profesora que realmente lo utilizaba, así que estacionaba su coche muy cerca de ahí en lugar del lujoso y techado estacionamiento de maestros, así que ambos alumno y profesora salieron del cubículo rumbo al coche de la profesora para ir a comer, parecía estar desierto pero no era así, hubo un testigo de la partida juntos de Hinata Hyuga y su alumno de tercero de preparatoria Naruto Uzumaki…

Qué les pareció?

Opiniones, observaciones, please regálenme sus comentarios.

Y bueno unas cuantas notas de la autora (ya se dan flojera pero son importantes jeje creo yo)

Nota 1. Disculpa se que está un poco confuso, pero tenía mucha información que dar para que se pueda entender más adelante en la historia el porqué de acontecimientos venideros.

Nota 2. Hinata habla de "tú y de "usted" a Naruto este "error" es intencionado para mostrar dos cosas 1. Que Hinata inconscientemente ha cambiado su forma de ver al chico y le tiene más confianza 2. No sabe cómo tratarlo, quizá por lo que siente por él?

Notar 3. Sé que esta corto y no muy trascendente, pero tendrán su primera cita.

**Kotone-L**: Hola muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, tienes toda la razón respecto a Sasuke y a Naruto, espero te guste este capítulo, saludos!

**Rociio Uzumaki**: gracias por comentar! Tienes razón respecto a la categoría aun no se usar muy bien este sitio pero veré si puedo modificarla, espero te haya gustado este capítulo y me dejes tu opinión.

**Aniyasha**: hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me gustó mucho tu comentario, me motivó a continuar escribiendo, tu también escribes muy bien ya leí una de tus historias, saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos y todas! Disculpen la tardanza, aquí traigo la conti, esta corta y no pasan cosas tan trascendentes, pero quiero irme despacio para darle más emoción, pero definitivamente como soy una pervertida, jaja, habrá más acción en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer y espero un comentario de su parte.**

**Ah me olvidaba la N.A. que encontrarán es una nota de la autora, jiji ya sé que es obvio, en fin.**

**Los personajes pertenecen al gran Kishimoto. La historia es idea mía.**

**La cita**

Hinata y Naruto subieron al auto de ella rumbo al Ichiraku ramen (lugar que todos incluso Hinata sabían que era el preferido del adolescente). Apenas en el auto Naruto empezó a sentirse mal, se sentía con taquicardia, sudaba y su cabeza le daba vueltas, había soñado con su profesora de formas no muy apropiadas y ahora iban en el auto, solos, ella y él juntos…

Por su parte Hinata sentía la tensión en Naruto, realmente eso la confundía, él la había invitado y ahora parecía incomodo, no volteaba a mirarla y no conversaba, aunque viéndolo de perfil definitivamente no le paso desapercibido que era un chico apuesto, muy apuesto **–Dios es tan guapo y tan lindo**- pensó la Hyuga.

_-¿Y dime Naruto acostumbras comer ramen a diario?_ – dijo Hinata tratando de romper el hielo y alejar de su mente pensamientos sobre él.

Naruto no volteo a mirarla y se limito a responder –_Yo, la verdad es que si como mucho ramen jaja me encanta-_

_-Ya veo, pues creo que debe ser delicioso el ramen de Ichiraku ¿no?_

_-Si, lo es-_

En ese momento empezó a relampaguear era esa época del año en que el clima era un tanto impredecible en Konoha.

Naruto y Hinata conversaron de cosas triviales, mientras él seguía nervioso y ella un poco incómoda.

Así llegaron al Ichiraku ramen, y vieron como el señor que solía atender a Naruto y su hija comenzaban a cerrar.

_-¡Eh viejo! ¿A dónde vas? No puedes dejar a tu mejor cliente y a su invitada especial sin comer ¿verdad?-_

_-Naruto, chico, será mejor que se vayan me apena no atenderlos pero ya viene una tormenta y de las fuertes estaba pronosticada para las cuatro en punto y ya es hora, será mejor que busquen un refugio-_ dijo el hombre guardando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a su casa que se encontraba atrás del puesto de ramen.

Hinata y Naruto se miraron, justo en ese momento empezó a llover –_Naruto, ¿vives lejos de aquí?-_

_-No, bueno a diez minutos-_

-_Bien vamos, pues si como dice el dueño de Ichiraku es una tormenta yo también debo ir a mi casa-_

Ambos subieron al auto y Hinata siguiendo las instrucciones de Naruto llego al pequeño apartamento de éste, pero justo al momento en que Hinata detuvo el auto la lluvia arrecio, como si el cielo fuera a caerse, Naruto miró con preocupación a Hinata_. –bien Naruto debes entrar a casa antes de que esto empeore, yo iré a mi casa-_

_-No señorita Hyuga es muy peligroso, la tormenta comenzó, puede tener un accidente y eso nunca me lo perdonaría-_

_-Naruto yo…-_

_-Por favor, entre conmigo a casa, es temprano, seguro la tormenta no durará mucho y usted se irá cuando se calme, se lo pido, no se arriesgue-_

Hinata lo miró dubitativa _– Gracias Naruto, pero me da pena molestarte, mejor espero en el auto a que se calme la tormenta y me voy-_

_-En ese caso yo me quedaré con usted, pero realmente creo que lo mejor es que entremos a casa, puedo prepararle algo mientras se calma la lluvia, es más seguro… y cómodo ¿no cree?-_

Hinata lo pensó por unos segundos y no del todo segura respondió. _-Bien Naruto, tienes razón, entremos-_

Entraron al apartamento, y solo en el trayecto del carro a la puerta quedaron completamente mojados_, -Pase señorita Hyuga, disculpe el desorden, yo soy solo y bueno no se mucho de los quehaceres.-_

_-Dios que lluvia, no te preocupes Naruto, uf al menos la tormenta no nos tomo en pleno camino, las calles son peligrosas-_ dijo agitada y con frio.

_-Señorita Hyuga esta empapada, ¿porqué no se da un baño? Le prestare ropa seca, no quiero que se enferme-_

El ofrecimiento de Naruto fue sincero e inocente, pero Hinata quien era mayor que él si se sintió intimidada ante la idea de ducharse en casa de su alumno, estando los dos…solos.

_Yo, eto, no quisiera abusar de tu hospitalidad Naruto kun-_

**N.A.(¿Kun? Definitivamente Hinata se saco de balance y lo trato como a uno de sus amigos cercanos en tiempos del colegio)**

Naruto noto el sufijo que uso su profesora y el nerviosismo en su voz, pero en vez de ponerlo más nervioso, eso lo hizo sentirse importante, su anterior nerviosismo cambio por seguridad y sin ser consiente tomó el control de la situación.

_-No es molestia Hinata, será mejor que te… se bañe, mientras yo preparó algo de cenar._- Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina. _– El baño está en mi habitación y en la cómoda frente a la cama puede encontrar ropa, le quedará grande, pero es mejor a estar mojada-_ finalizó.

Hinata no podía creer lo que sucedía, el tímido y nervioso Naruto con quien salió del cubículo ahora le hablaba como un hombre de su misma edad, con una seguridad impresionante y su anteriores ofrecimientos se habían convertido en sutiles ordenes, ordenes que la joven no se sentía capaz de desobedecer, a si que insegura y todo se dirigió a la habitación, abrió los cajones buscando alguna pantalonera y playera que pudiera usar, desafortunadamente en el cajón que abrió se encontraba la ropa interior de Naruto, Hinata enrojeció a más no poder_. –Hinata olvide decirle el agua caliente es la llave de la derecha-_ dijo el rubio parado en la puerta de la habitación- Ella no quiso voltear a mirarlo ni atino a responder, definitivamente algo no andaba bien **–dios que me pasa, es solo un chico, ¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa?-pensó.**

Hinata cerró el cajón y tomo una decisión **–dejaré de actuar como chiquilla es solo mi alumno y estamos aquí por la lluvia, voy a retomar yo el control de todo esto y en cuanto la tormenta termine, me iré a casa, si eso haré.-**

Hinata tomo algo de ropa, se ducho (no sin antes cerrar la puerta con seguro), se cambió y salió rumbo a la cocina convenciéndose a sí misma que debía actuar con toda normalidad.

Caminaba con seguridad pero la escena con que se topo volvió a nublarle el pensamiento: Naruto con el torso desnudo, solo usando unos jeans. Hinata se sonrojo **– dios es tan atractivo- **sacudió su cabeza ¿Qué estaba pasando? Hinata se sentía nerviosa, quería volar de ese lugar, nunca, en su vida había sentido tanto nerviosísimo, ni con Sasuke ni con ningún otro y venía a sentirlo ahora con un alumno siete años menor que ella.

En ese momento Naruto sintió una mirada y se giro hacia ella, le sonrió con un ramen instantáneo en su mano _–bien maestra tendrá que disculpar pero no se cocinar, así que cenaremos ramen instantáneo- _dijo con su habitual sencillez_. _

_No no hay problema Naruto san-_

Cuando Naruto observó con más detalle a Hinata por poco y se cae de espaldas, ella usaba un conjunto deportivo de él, pero a pesar de quedarle bastante amplio sus grandes pechos se notaban bastante bien, además como era obvio su sostén también se había mojado así que la ojiperla no lo traía puesto, Naruto enmudeció solo de pensar que tal vez tampoco traía pantaletas.

Hinata no miró a los ojos al rubio por miedo a que éste leyera sus pensamientos, pero si sintió como la mirada de joven la traspasaba.

_¿Le agrado el baño señorita Hyuga?_- Dijo el ojiazul tratando de recobrar el aliento y la cordura.

_¿Eh? Oh si claro Naruto.-_ dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Ambos comieron, Hinata intentado disimular los nervios que no sabía cómo habían aparecido, y él tratando de borrar de su mente las perturbadoras escenas de sus sueños, que, con Hinata en su apartamento Y USANDO SU ROPA, solo le hacía recordar y ansiar más esos sueños.

Eran las 5:30 p.m. Hinata por prisa dejo su celular en el auto, ella ni siquiera se percató. Para esa hora ya tenía 11 llamadas perdidas, entre Sasuke y su padre.

…

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus opiniones, observaciones, quejas y sugerencias.

**Namikaze-Tomoyo****: **mil gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y me dejes tu opinión.

**Kotone-L****: **gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que me motiva mucho saber que les agrada, espero contar con un comentario tuyo en este capi.

**Reikon Shiten****: **mil gracias por tu comentario, y tienes razón en tus observaciones, trataré de ir mejorando y poner más atención a los detalles, ojala y pueda seguir contando con un comentario tuyo, pues son ustedes quienes me motivan y me ayudan a mejorar.

**aniyasha****: **mil gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad es que continuo gracias a ustedes, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, para el siguiente capítulo darán otro paso, ojala te agrade el capi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Les mando un gran abrazo y les agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer este fic. Este capitulo tiene partes fuertes, espero les agrade y no les parezca grotesco o de plano muy mal relatado.**

**Mil gracias por su apoyo!**

**De fantasía a realidad**

En casa de los Hyuga:

-**Hinata jamás se retrasa sin avisar**- pensaba un serio Hiashi preocupado porque en semejante tormenta no tenía noticias de su hija. Sasuke llamó, él tampoco sabía del paradero de Hinata.

-_debo esperar que este bien, quizá busco un refugio y no tiene señal en su teléfono_- dijo Hiashi a su futuro yerno mientras conversaban sobre Hinata por teléfono.

Sasuke se despidió del padre de su novia y por primera vez en su vida sintió una horrible sensación en el estomago, no podía definir que era: mezcla de rabia, preocupación y ¿celos? **– **_**¿Sera que Hinata está aprovechando esta situación para verme la cara? ¿Dónde y con quien estas?**_**-** pensaba un muy molesto pelinegro.

…

En casa de Naruto:

_- Naruto san muchas gracias por el ramen- _

_- Lamento que no fuera como el de Ichiraku, pero a esta hora cualquier comida es buena-_

_- Hablando de hora debo salir, tal vez la lluvia ya está disminuyendo-_

_- Señorita Hyuga, se sigue escuchando la lluvia, no salga a mojarse, debemos esperar a que se detenga y pase un rato para que sea seguro que conduzca por la ciudad-_

_- Tienes razón, me asomaré por la ventana a ver como se ve la calle-_

Hinata se dirigió a la pequeña ventana en la cocina y miró hacia fuera, la lluvia no era demasiado fuerte pero si constante y tenía mucho rato así.

_- Hinata-_ dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a su maestra.-

_-¿Qué sucede Naruto?-_

_- Perdón, no quise asustarla, es que yo… bueno porque no vamos a la sala me gustaría_ _mostrarle algunos libros que tengo, como a usted le gusta leer, tal vez encuentre algo que le agrade-_

_- Oh, sí claro, la lluvia aun sigue así que está bien hacer algo en tanto se detiene.-_

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala, Naruto comenzó a buscar unos libros en un viejo mueble bajo la televisión, ella lo miraba, en ese momento tuvo el presentimiento que esa situación no terminaría muy bien.

_-Mire lo encontré, este libro me encanta, ya no tiene pastas, pero trata de un joven huérfano que recorre el mundo en busca de aventuras.-_

Naruto se dirigió al sillón en el que se encontraba Hinata, se sentó a su lado y le mostró el libro, ella se sonrojo, la cercanía de él empezaba a provocarle un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, por su parte Naruto sentía que el aroma de la ojiperla inundaba el lugar y lo embriagaba, ella fingió hojear el libro, pero estaba muy nerviosa, tenerlo tan cerca la hacía sentir tantas cosas que no podía explicarse. Naruto la olía, la observaba con deseo y amor reprimidos.

Hinata giró para mirar a Naruto, la mirada de éste era tan penetrante que la hizo voltear hacia él.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se detuvo el tiempo, ella estaba asustada, pero sentía una gran necesidad de acercarse al hombre que tenía enfrente, él no pudo evitar mirar esos labios, pedían o más bien exigían ser besados…

Se fueron acercando lentamente, sin que su razón alcanzara a intervenir. Naruto unió sus labios con los de ella, al principio fue un beso leve, los dos carecían de experiencia, pero pareciera que el viento les indicará como actuar, el beso fue haciéndose más profundo e intenso, el corazón de Hinata latía desbordado, se sentía tan bien besarlo, ella no fue consciente hasta ese momento de lo mucho que anhelaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Por su parte Naruto se sentía volar entre las nubes, los labios de ella, su aliento, su aroma, toda ella lo estaba llevando a un universo desconocido para él.

Fueron acercándose cada vez mas, Naruto no pudo contener sus ansías y la tomo entre sus brazos fuertemente, mientras el beso se tornaba aun más apasionado. Por un momento se separaron para respirar, Hinata no veía claramente pues tenía la mirada borrosa por todo lo anterior, sin embargo Naruto no podía esperar, reclamo nuevamente los labios de ella, sin darle tiempo de arrepentirse o de analizar la situación.

Se besaron intensamente mientras el ojiazul comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la ojiperla, y la apretó hacia sí con fuerza, Hinata tímidamente giro su cuerpo lentamente para que él pudiera acercarse más. Justo con ese movimiento Naruto empezó a reclinarse más sobre ella, hasta quedar semi recostado, Hinata se tumbo sobre el sillón, él se separó la miro unos instantes con sus ojos llenos de ternura, amor y una pasión infinita.

Hinata lo miró y supo que estaba perdida, esa mirada que solo él podía brindarle la derritió, no había sentido antes nada igual y jamás volvería a sentirlo por alguien más.

_- Te amo Hinata- _

_- Yo también te amo Naruto-_

Naruto olvido su sueño, definitivamente lo que estaba por suceder no era algo solo físico, el rubio sentía la necesidad de mostrarle a Hinata lo que sentía por ella de la forma más perfecta, fundiéndose los dos en un solo cuerpo.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, no se detuvo a pensar nada más porque sabía que era él con quien ella quería estar por primera vez.

Naruto comenzó a acariciar su rostro y su cuello con la delicadeza de un ángel.

Hinata lo miraba embelesada, le parecía tan perfecto, Naruto le quito la playera, sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta al observar por primera vez los pechos desnudos de su amada, eran grandes firmes e irresistibles.

Hinata con las manos temblorosas bajo los jeans de Naruto, él la miro con amor y empezó a recorrerla a besos, acariciando su cuerpo, retirándole la molesta pantalonera, toco sus hermosas piernas, sentía su calor y eso lo excitaba y enamoraba aun mas.

Hinata en un impulso de lujuría retiro el bóxer del rubio, ambos estaban desnudos, se miraron intensamente y Hinata le sonrió, Naruto la beso y se posicionó entre sus piernas, con sus manos tomó su cara, mientras la besaba _–eres perfecta Hinata, eres lo mejor en mi vida-_

Hinata no pudo responder, estaba nerviosa y feliz, entonces él rozó con su miembro la entrada de la peliazul_, -te amo- _y empezó a moverse para entrar en ella, no fue fácil, cuando por fin lo logró, la ojiperla soltó un quejido, era doloroso, incluso para él, que también era virgen. Naruto la fue penetrando con delicadeza mientras acariciaba su rostro y tocaba sus pechos y su trasero, Hinata correspondió apretando sus dedos en la espalda de él y lentamente se deslizaba hasta el trasero de su joven amante.

Ambos danzaron mostrándose su amor, las embestidas de él fueron dolorosas para ella, pero la trato con delicadeza y poco a poco la joven comenzó a sentir placer, le dolía pero empezaba a gustarle como el entraba y salía de ella con acompasados movimientos, Naruto comenzó a sentir su miembro cosquillear, su corazón latía como loco, sentía un placer indescriptible, presintió que llegaría pronto el clímax, ella por su parte sintió como se humedecía mas y quería que él no se detuviera _–aaa aaa Naruto yo…aaaaaaaaah-_ Naruto aceleró sus movimientos

– _Hinata yo…-_

_-Naruto yo estoy…. Ahhhhhhhhh. Sintiendo mucho aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-_

Ambos experimentaron el mayor placer al compartir un orgasmo intenso, por primera vez.

¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?

gracias por leer.

**aniyasha:** mil gracias por tus comentarios, me parece muy interesante lo de la campaña "rojo amarillo" ya estoy trabajando en una historia para unirme, gracias por invitarme! Saludos.

**kataka24:** muchas gracias por comentar, y que bueno que te guste este fic, ojala y pueda seguir contando con tu comentario en este capi. Gracias!

**Nnova2pc:** te agradezco mucho tu comentario, ojala y este capitulo sea de tu agrado, saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo! Quiero agradecerles su apoyo y su compañía a lo largo de seis capítulos, espero seguir contando con su compañía y sus reviews (que siempre me hacen tan feliz). Este capítulo está especialmente largo y un tanto sombrío pero por favor no se decepcionen, volverá a haber naruhina mas adelante. Los quiero y gracias por todo.

Personajes propiedad de Kishimoto. La historia sale de la loca imaginación de esta humilde novata.

**De vuelta a la realidad…**

Hinata y Naruto respiraban agitadamente, permanecieron abrazados sin decir nada, habían hecho el amor y ahora se sentían uno parte del otro, no era necesario hablar.

Pasó el tiempo, no supieron cuanto, ambos se sentían completos y felices.

De pronto Hinata comenzó a moverse bajo Naruto y este se levanto de su cómoda posición para permitirle a ella incorporarse, los dos se miraron con una inmensa ternura y amor_. -¿Qué hora es Naruto?-_

El adolescente se puso de pie se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, en tanto la mujer hizo lo propio y también se vistió, pero esta vez utilizando su ropa, no la que Naruto le prestó.

El chico regresando de la cocina _–son las 8:15 Hinata-_ Ella después del intenso momento vivido empezó a recuperar la conciencia y también la memoria _–por Dios es muy tarde debo irme Naruto, seguramente mi padre estará preocupado-_

_-Tranquila Hinata, veamos cómo esta allá afuera, si aun llueve yo te acompañare a tu casa-_

La pareja se dirigió a la puerta, abrieron y se asomaron, ya era de noche, estaba fresco pero la lluvia había cesado. Entraron de nuevo al departamento, la ojiperla estaba sonrojada, acababa de hacer el amor con su alumno, no sabía cómo portarse_. – Na Naruto yo debo irme ya-_ El chico la miro y la abrazo _– Hinata yo te amo, este ha sido el mejor día en toda mi vida- _La joven se perdió en el abrazo, pero los nervios de pensar en su padre y lo que había pasado la hicieron separarse del rubio_. –Naruto yo… debo irme, yo yo también te… amo- _Hinata salió rápidamente de aquel departamento pues sentía que si no lo hacía pronto ya no iba a poder separarse nunca de su amado pero prohibido rubio.

Naruto la siguió hasta el auto. _– ¿Hinata estas bien?-_ _-Si, yo solo debo irme- _Hinata subió a su auto dejando a un rubio mirándola, encendió el motor y antes de arrancar le dijo: _-gracias Naruto y perdón- _y se fue.

El chico regreso confundido a su casa, sin duda ella también sentía algo por él y lo demostró al entregársele y por la forma en que lo hizo, además aunque el rubio era muy joven y bastante inexperto en cuestión de chicas pudo darse cuenta que Hinata era virgen al igual que él.

**- Si, ella me quiere, me entrego a mí su primera vez, y eso lo hizo solo porque me quiere.- **pensó un orgulloso rubio.

Sin embargo tras pasar el momento más hermoso y mágico, todo había terminado abruptamente ella se fue rápido, sin hablar de lo sucedido y lo último que dijo **–gracias y ¿perdón?-** Dejo completamente confundido al chico, **- ¿por qué me pediste perdón Hinata?, es acaso que: ¿te arrepientes de haber sido mía?-**

** ...**

Mientras tanto Hinata conducía a una velocidad más alta de lo que solía conducir, su cabeza era una maraña de ideas, ya lejos de Naruto su razón volvía en sí. Se había dejado llevar por la pasión, por los ojos de él, por la situación. Sin embargo se pregunto** - ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué? Esto está mal, yo no debí y MI PADRE!**

La joven maestra sentía que su cabeza estallaría, ya que le retumbaba el nombre de Hiashi Hyuga **¿Qué voy a decirle?**

Y echa un manojo de nervios llego a la mansión Hyuga, pero antes de entrar a la cochera, respiro, **- Debo disimular, por primera vez voy a engañar y a mentir, mi padre no debe si quiera sospechar con quien estuve, merezco el peor castigo por lo que hice, pero no permitiré que nada le pase a él-** (pensó refiriéndose a su amado alumno Uzumaki).

La chica entró, estaciono su auto y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la mansión. Iba llena de miedo por dentro, pero decidida a mostrarse tranquila y a inventar una historia en la cual no mencionaría a Naruto.

La decisión con la que Hinata entró estuvo a punto de desplomarse al ver a su padre, estaba parado justo frente a la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y una seriedad que asustaba.

_- Hinata, ¿estás bien? -_

_- Si padre estoy bien, yo…-_ La chica no pudo terminar la oración porque su padre se acerco peligrosamente a ella.

_- ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué no respondías el teléfono Hinata?_ Dijo su padre con coraje contenido. Obviamente estaba luchando por mantenerse sereno pero se notaba la furia en su voz.

_- Yo- _

_- Contesta Hinata ¿Por qué no respondiste mis llamadas?_ Dijo el hombre ahora en un tono mucho más alto.

Hinata hizo alarde de aplomo y con toda tranquilidad respondió – _en la escuela padre, estuve en la escuela y no respondí las llamadas porque la lluvia me tomo en los cubículos del colegio, como es la parte más alejada no tenía señal, tuve miedo de salir porque se escuchaba una gran tormenta y preferí quedarme ahí y esperar a que terminara de llover para volver a casa.-_ Increíblemente Hinata hablo sin trabarse, con seguridad y sin mostrar miedo, lo cual hizo que su padre que estaba a punto de sacudirla por respuesta se calmara un poco.

_- Estuve muy preocupado Hinata, y Sasuke también, él llamo varias veces-_

Cuando Hinata escucho Sasuke sintió que se mareaba, en toda esa tarde ni siquiera había recordado que el Uchiha existía.

_- Lo lamento mucho padre, yo también estaba angustiada por comunicarme, pero sin señal en mi celular y bueno en los cubículos tampoco hay línea telefónica, de verdad no tuve manera, le suplico me disculpe, no era mi intención…-_

El padre de Hinata se acerco aun mas a ella, el corazón de la joven empezó a latir más rápido, pensó que su padre había olido la mentira en ella y la golpearía pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar su padre estaba abrazándola_. – Me alegra que estés bien hija-_

Hinata se sentía cucaracha por mentir de esa manera, pero a la vez estaba tranquila, logro engañar a su padre y proteger a su querido Naruto.

_-Gra gracias padre-_

Su padre se retiro de ella y Hinata estaba a punto de caminar rumbo a la escalera a su habitación.

_- Percibo un olor extraño en ti Hinata y tu ropa esta húmeda-_

La chica casi se sintió descubierta _– si padre, es que cuando inicio la tormenta pensé en ir al auto y me moje en el trayecto pero cuando me percate de la intensidad de la lluvia, desistí y regrese al edificio para estar a salvo.-_

_- Mmm entonces será mejor que te des un baño y te cambies, no quiero que te resfríes-_

_- Si padre-_

_- Ah y llama a Sasuke el está muy preocupado por ti.-_

_- Lo haré padre-_

Hinata se retiro a su habitación, la primera prueba estaba superada su padre creyó la historia que le contó, pero no se sentía lista para hablar con Sasuke, después de todo le fue infiel, aunque ella no estaba enamorada del pelinegro, éste era su novio y quería casarse con ella. Con este pensamiento se ducho y cambio de ropa, pero aun podía sentir a Naruto en ella, recordaba sus caricias**, - Por dios Hinata lo que hiciste está muy mal y aun piensas en él –** se recrimino mentalmente. Estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama cuando alguien toco su puerta_. – Si adelante-_ dijo una aturdida ojiperla.

_-Hina soy yo Hanabi-_ dijo su hermana menor al momento de entrar en la habitación.

_- Vaya Hinata siempre has sido la hija perfecta y hoy por poco le provocas un paro cardiaco a mi padre, estaba tan nervioso por ti.-_

_- si yo, no fue mi intención, ya le explique-_

_- Si lo sé, me ha mandado a preguntarte si ya llamaste a Sasuke-_

_- No, lo llamo en este momento, dile que ya estoy hablando con él, por favor Hanabi-_

_-Está bien Hina, pero tranquila, te ves bastante alterada-_

_-Si etto, yo también estaba angustiada, no me podía comunicar y sabia que ustedes ya estarían deseperados-_

_- Bueno Hina llama al guapísimo de tu novio-_ dijo la chica abandonando la habitación de su hermana mayor.

Hinata tomo el teléfono y respiro profundo:

_- Bueno-_

_- Bueno, hola Sasuke kun soy Hinata-_

_- Hinata ¿Dónde estás? Dímelo._

_- Estoy en mi casa Sasuke yo…-_

_- Voy para allá Hinata, necesito hablar contigo ahora-_

_- Sasuke yo creo que…-_ La peliazul no pudo terminar la frase, su novio le había colgado. No era necesario ser un genio para descubrir que Sasuke estaba molesto, Hinata empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa, - _me va a descubrir, se va a dar cuenta que miento. Me exigirá la verdad-_ pensaba muy angustiada.

Se miro al espejo y empezó a cepillar su largo cabello, esto siempre la tranquilizaba,

**-si mi padre me creyó Sasuke también lo hará-.** Se repetía a sí misma.

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando sonó el timbre en la mansión Hyuga. El mismo Hiashi abrió la puerta, Sasuke estaba parado con ropa informal, cosa poco común en él, con el semblante serio como siempre pero con un dejo de coraje en su mirada.

_-Sasuke, me sorprende verte aquí tan tarde-_

_-Lamento la hora señor Hyuga, usted sabe que estuve angustiado por Hinata y quise venir a verla y comprobar por mi mismo que ella se encuentra bien-_ dijo tratando de sonar como un novio preocupado, ocultando la furia que realmente sentía.

_- Entiendo Sasuke, llamaré a mi hija-_

_-Muchas gracias señor Hyuga-_

Hiashi se dirigió a la escalera y volteo hacia Sasuke

_- Chico sabes que cuentas con mi simpatía y aprobación, pero no está de más recordarte que no es una hora prudente para que visites a mi hija, por lo que les daré solo diez minutos, estaré en mi despacho, mientras ustedes hablan aquí en la sala.-_

El enojado pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de afirmación.

Hinata había escuchado el timbre y estaba esperando expectante, tal vez su padre como era muy conservador hablaría personalmente con Sasuke, le explicaría la situación y le diría que esperara al día siguiente para verla.

Pero eso no sucedió, su padre toco a su puerta. _–Hinata ¿puedo pasar?-_

_-Adelante padre-_

_- Hija tu novio esta abajo, realmente estaba muy angustiado por ti, por eso permitiré que se vean solo por diez minutos, bajaremos juntos y yo esperaré en el despacho para darles un poco de privacidad, pero solo diez minutos ¿de acuerdo Hinata?-_

_- Si padre-_ La chica bajo la escalinata sintiendo el peligro a cada paso que avanzaba hacia Sasuke.

_-Buenas noches Sasuke kun-_ saludo la Hyuga.

_-Buenas noches Hinata-_ respondió un impaciente Uchiha.

_-Bien, los dejo solos, vendré en diez minutos Hinata-_ dicho esto el padre de la chica se dirigió a su despacho.

Sasuke y Hinata permanecieron inmóviles pero en cuanto el hombre desapareció de su vista, Sasuke se acercó a Hinata y la tomo del brazo con fuerza _- ¿Dónde estabas? –_ dijo con un tono de voz bajo pero mostrando su rabia_. – estuve en la escuela Sasuke kun-_

_-¿Crees que soy un idiota Hinata? En tu dichosa escuela debe haber teléfono ¿y tu celular? Porque diablos no contestabas Hinata responde-_ dijo el pelinegro esta vez un poco más alto.

Hinata realmente estaba asustada, él siempre mostraba un rostro inexpresivo, pareciera que no tuviera emociones, pocas veces sonreía o mostraba agrado, pero ahora estaba definitivamente fuera de sí.

Mientras Hinata lo miraba con miedo sin responder Sasuke la llevo al extremo más alejado de la sala _– Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, ¿Por qué no me contestabas?-_

Hinata trato de poner distancia de Sasuke, pero este no se lo permitió _– yo estuve en el área de cubículos de la escuela Sasuke, mi celular no tuvo señal todo ese tiempo y yo no pude venir a casa por la tormenta.-_

_-Bien Hinata y se puede saber si tu horario termina a las tres de la tarde y empezó a llover tiempo después de las cuatro, ¿porqué estabas aun ahí?-_ dijo esto tratando de calmarse.

_- Es que yo estaba preparando mis exámenes del lunes y me entretuve haciendo unas correcciones y pues, empezó la lluvia, quise irme al carro pero la lluvia era muy fuerte y decidí quedarme ahí hasta que se calmará es todo Sasuke kun.-_

_- Y ¿porque no llamaste de esos "cubículos" para avisar dónde estabas?-_

_- En esa parte de la escuela no hay teléfono Sasuke kun-_

**-**_Bien Hinata_**-**, dijo el pelinegro soltándola y caminando de un lado a otro como procesando la información.

Hinata lo miraba, nunca lo había visto tan enojado y por otro lado, ella bien sabía que merecía los malos tratos del Uchiha porque le había mentido y no solo eso, además le había sido infiel.

_- Hina estaba muy preocupado, no me gusta la idea de no saber de ti, eres mi novia y quiero saber donde estas ¿me entiendes?-_

_- Si Sasuke, no fue mi intención…_ la chica no termino de hablar porque Sasuke en otro arrebato la jalo hacia él y la abrazo fuertemente viéndola directamente a los ojos.

_- ¿Me has dicho la verdad Hinata?- _La chica trago saliva _– Si-_

_- Una última cosa Hina, ¿estuviste sola todas estas horas o hubo alguien contigo?-_ Hinata sintió que iba a desfallecer. _–Estuve sola -_

_- Hinata tu eres mi novia MIA y no quiero que me vayas a ocultar nada-,_ dicho esto la beso con desesperación y fuerza, la joven sentía que la lastimaba, parecía que con ese beso el pelinegro quería comprobar que Hinata seguía siendo la misma ingenua e inocente chica de siempre.

El pelinegro se separó de la chica al percatarse de unos pasos provenientes del despacho, tomo a Hinata de la mano y la sentó en un sillón poniéndose él a su lado.

_- Bien Hinata es hora de que te vayas a tu habitación-_ dijo Hiashi, para luego dirigirse a su futuro yerno _– mañana puedes acompañarnos a cenar Sasuke-_ dijo el hombre a manera de invitación y despedida.

_- Así será señor, buenas noches Hina-_ Sasuke se fue rumbo a su casa.

Hinata subió la escalera y llego a su habitación, una vez allí cerró la puerta y se derrumbó, comenzó a llorar en silencio.

…

Saludos y agradecimientos a:

**TODOKE****: **muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo te agrade y siga contando con tu opinión, vale muchos saludos!

**gatiinix****: **eres muy amable, me da mucho gusto que te agrade la historia, ojala y este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, Arigato.

**aniyasha****: **te envió un agradecimiento especial por acompañarme a lo largo de estos seis capítulos, y por darme ánimos; espero seguir contando con tu compañía en lo que falta para que concluya esta historia. Arigato gozaimasu!

**kataka24****:** me encanto tu comentario, realmente eres muy amable, espero que con este capi se aclaren algunas de las interrogantes y surjan otras nuevas para darle emoción, en fin, mil gracias por comentar y espero me sigas regalando un comentario.

**Willou****:**hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, me emociona saber que te gusta la historia, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y contar con tu opinión, te mando un saludote!

Mil y un gracias por leerme

Hane!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Me tarde un poco con el capitulo, porque lo escribía y no me gustaba y pues aquí esta, espero les agrade, está un poco corto pero es la antesala a la emoción. Jiji, en fin muchas gracias por leer y dejarme sus comentarios que alegran mi vida y me ayudan mucho a mejorar.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. La historia salió de mi imaginación.

**Reencuentro**

Hinata lloro desconsoladamente como una niña desamparada, realmente se sentía muy mal por mentirle a su padre, por engañar a Sasuke y por haber faltado a la moral y decencia al acostarse con un menor de edad que además de todo era su alumno, pero en realidad en el fondo de este mar de emociones que sacudía a la chica solo había una verdad: lloraba porque amaba a ese adolescente con una fuerza desmedida y sabía perfectamente bien que no podía tenerlo, sencillamente porque el maldito destino así lo había decidido, la había hecho nacer varios años antes que él, y por si fuera poco con una familia que nunca pero NUNCA aceptaría una relación así.

Tal vez el llanto y el agotamiento hicieron que Hinata se quedara dormida sentada tras la puerta de su habitación.

De pronto la luz de un nuevo día que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto la hizo reaccionar, lentamente abrió sus ojos y se levanto de su incómoda postura, se sentía cansada, y muy confundida, su alma divagaba en dos extremos: la vergüenza por lo que hizo y a la vez la felicidad.

Dificultosamente se dirigió al baño y se duchó, sentía como el agua caía sobre su cuerpo pero no podía borrar las caricias recibidas, ni la entrega mutua, ni la pasión que compartió con un joven de rubios cabellos y preciosos ojos azulados.

**- Por Dios Hinata, si sabes que esto está mal, que puedes meterlo y meterte en un lio y muy grave, ¿porque tu corazón sigue latiendo solo para él?-**

El fin de semana fue para Hinata muy duro, Sasuke no la dejo un momento, seguía molesto y además había intentado "algo mas" con ella, pero afortunadamente las circunstancias no se lo permitieron.

Naruto por su parte la paso ansioso, quería verla, la extrañaba tanto, quería comprobar que ella no estaba arrepentida, lo único que lo distrajo un poco fue Sakura buscándolo y "obligándolo" (cortesía de Ino Yamanaka) a asistir a un día de campo con sus compañeros de grupo en el cual, la pelirosa estuvo muy cerca de él, le caía bien si, pero no estaba de ánimos de nada más que de esperar volver a ver a su amada profesora.

_El día lunes_

La ojiperla despertó muy temprano, se sentía nerviosa con un nudo en el estomago, y a la vez muy ansiosa, por fin lo vería, sabía que no era bueno verlo, pero lo necesitaba tanto.

Se arreglo y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, para su sorpresa se topo con Sasuke quien la miraba fijamente desde la sala, - _bu buenos días Sasuke kun, yo no sabía que estabas aquí-_

Él la miro de una forma bastante intensa de arriba abajo, - _he venido a llevarte yo mismo a la escuela-_ ella trago saliva, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? Nunca la llevo a la escuela y tenerlo cerca simplemente se había convertido en algo muy desagradable, conteniendo su molestia le sonrió hipócritamente_, - bien, pues vamos-_ el pelinegro se le acerco y le dio un beso en los labios _- ¿no vas a desayunar primero?-_ preguntó. _– No, no tengo hambre, además hoy comienzan las evaluaciones y debo llegar más temprano-_ El Uchiha tomo el maletín de su novia y juntos salieron rumbo al coche del pelinegro y se dirigieron al colegio.

En el camino casi no hablaron, ella iba muy molesta, los últimos días había empezado a odiar que Sasuke Uchiha existiera y fuera además su novio.

…

En tanto un emocionado rubio se dirigía a la escuela, sentía su corazón latir con más fuerza cada paso que daba rumbo a las puertas del colegio, cada vez más cerca de verla.

Llegó a su salón y se sentó inusualmente serio en su lugar, mientras una pelirosa se desvivía por sacarle platica, a lo que el Uzumaki solo se limito a responder monosílabos.

Cuando la ojiperla y su acompañante llegaron a la escuela, ella quiso despedirse con un

– _Gracias-_ pero él la retuvo tomándola del brazo y le dio un beso que sinceramente a ella la dejo asqueada, _- vendré por ti a las tres en punto Hinata- _ella hizo una mueca de fastidio sin que él la viera, _- no es necesario, tu tu debes trabajar-_ dijo ella tratando de que la dejara en paz_. – Dije que vendría y eso hare, además no traes tu auto-_ sentencio para arrancar el auto y perderse de vista.

Ella suspiro apesarada, no podía continuar así, no lo quería y no lo soportaba, sencillamente ya no toleraba ser su novia.

Trato de alejar todo de su mente, debía tranquilizarse o acabaría por salir corriendo con Naruto y robárselo.

El día pasó rápidamente y se llego la hora de su clase con ese grupo en particular, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y su corazón a desbocarse, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar? Quería gritar que era suya y que no le importaba nada más, pero no era posible debía guardar las apariencias y no mostrar nada hacia su alumno.

Entro al salón insegura, saludo como acostumbraba evitando mirarlo. En cuanto el la vio se ilumino su rostro, ante sus ojos ella se veía más hermosa que nunca, tuvo que desviar su mirada para que nadie notara su excesiva emoción al ver a su preciosa profesora.

La clase paso muy lenta, Hinata les puso mucho trabajo para evitar hablar y tener que verles a todos. Sin embargo hubo algunas miradas entre ellos dos, ella tenía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, pero puso todo su empeño en no ser demasiado obvia.

Una vez que sonó el timbre, se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y huir pero mientras todos salían, el Uzumaki se dirigió con paso firme al escritorio. – _ Maestra yo…-_ Hinata se puso muy roja, afortunadamente todos salían del salón sin notarlo. _– yo tengo una duda de su examen, ¿ po… dría asesorarme hoy?-_ ella trago saliva, no sabía qué hacer o decir, incluso estaba muda su voz no salía, cosa que empezó a inquietar a Naruto. _– Yo, hoy debo irme temprano, pero, mañana, lo veré mañana.- _el rubio sintió un balde de agua fría, pero no se dio por vencido _– debe ser hoy-_ dijo casi en una exigencia pero después se calmo

– _es decir, hoy estudiare para su materia y necesito aclarar mi duda- _Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que temía desmayarse ahí mismo, pero en un último esfuerzo miro a su alrededor y vio que ya no quedaba nadie ni en el salón ni afuera así que casi en un susurro respondió _– en serio no puedo quedarme, pero…. Te veré en tu casa a las cinco ¿si?-_ el chico sonrió emocionado _– te espero-_ y salió del salón sintiéndose feliz de que la volvería a ver y en su casa.

Ella salió apresuradamente, sabía que el fastidioso de Sasuke no era para nada paciente, así que se dirigió al estacionamiento, Naruto no pudo evitar seguirla disimuladamente y de una distancia prudente observo como subía a un auto negro convertible, su sangre comenzó a hervir, su quijada se tenso y apretó sus dientes peligrosamente al ver que se iba con un hombre bastante bien parecido.

Agradecimientos:

**TODOKE:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero no decepcionarte con este capi, no sé si me salga bien pero quise reflejar las emociones que están viviendo los personajes después de lo sucedido entre ellos, muchos saludos y espero me regales un comentario!

**OriHimeko-chan****: **te agradezco tan lindo review, eres muy amable, ojala este capi sea de tu agrado y siga contando con un comentario tuyo, saludos!

**Sango surime**: hola, me agrado mucho tu review y saber que te gusto el fic, se irá complicando un poquito más, espero me sigas leyendo y te agrade este capítulo, arigatou.

**maria-chan-luna****: **me hace muy feliz que les guste el fic, gracias por comentar y espero tu opinión de este capítulo!

**LondonBoni****: **hey mil gracias por tu review, estoy de acuerdo totalmente contigo, y como nos gusta mucho el naruhina pues habrá mucho más. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado la historia. Sayo.

**kataka24****: **mil gracias por tu comentario, la verdad me animo mucho, ¡me encanta recibir tus comentarios!, y bueno tienes razón no todo será color de rosa pero tratare de hacerlo tu opinión de este capi saludos!

**carlita SVT****: **hola, gracias por tu comentario, espero este capi también te agrade y pueda contar con tu review, saludos!

**aniyasha****: **nee- chan! Que puedo decirte, te admiro mucho como escritora y me da mucho gusto que leas mis fics y comentes, mil gracias por ello, nos leemos y espero tu opinión, saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, trayéndoles un capitulo que me da un poco de pena subir, puesto que tiene lemmon, o algo así, espero no pervertir a nadie jiji y que no les parezca ofensivo. En fin, esperaré impaciente sus opiniones al respecto. Por cierto hoy es mi cumple, no sé porque escribo esto que en realidad no importa en el fic pero bueno. Gracias por leer, son geniales. **

**De nuevo juntos**

El pelinegro dejo a Hinata en su casa no sin antes darle un beso que casi acaba con todo el aire en sus pulmones, y se fue diciéndole un _– te llamo en la noche-_ ella entro a la casa bastante incómoda por la situación. Al abrir encontró a su padre quien la saludo secamente como solía hacerlo y le indico que pasaran a comer, ella se dirigió al baño con el pretexto de asearse y aprovecho para enviar un mensaje de texto de su celular: "Kurenai sensei necesito un favor, venga a mi casa a las cuatro y sáqueme de aquí con algún pretexto, es muy importante" Hinata.

La ojiperla puso su móvil en silencio y se dirigió al comedor, donde al lado de su hermana y su padre comieron y charlaron un poco. Terminada la comida, la joven se dirigió a su cuarto en el cual leyó la respuesta de su antes tutora: "está bien Hina, ahí estaré. ¿Estas bien?"; la Hyuga se cambió el uniforme de trabajo por unos ajustados jeans y una blusa negra sencilla, sin ningún estampado pero que le quedaba muy justa dejando ver su bastante bien formada figura.

En ese momento escucho el timbre de la puerta y sonrió sabiendo quien era, unos segundos después subieron a avisarle que tenía visita de Kurenai, la chica bajo la escalera y saludo a su ex tutora, fingiendo sorpresa por su visita. _– Kurenai sensei me da tanto gusto verla- _ambas sonrieron mientras el padre de la Hyuga miraba la escena, a él no le agradaba tanto esa visita pues siempre pensó que la pelinegra "consentía" demasiado a su hija.

Kurenai inmediatamente mintió _– he venido porque mis alumnos realizaron unos muy buenos ensayos sobre literatura y me pareció buena idea que los leas, ¿me acompañas?- _La Hyuga miro a su padre _– si no tiene inconveniente padre-_ a lo que el hombre sin quitar su serio semblante respondió _– si tu novio no vendrá, supongo que está bien que vayas-_ la chica se sintió muy aliviada de que su padre accediera _– gracias padre, con su permiso-_ alumna y maestra hicieron una reverencia a Hiashi y salieron de ahí. La ojiperla abrió su coche y ambas subieron _– y bien Hina ¿qué sucede?-_ La ojiperla nerviosa respondió mientras arrancaba el auto _– yo… necesito ver a alguien y… _lapelinegra la miro como si estuviera intentando leer su mente _– mmm supongo que no es Sasuke y por eso me pediste que te sacara de tu casa o ¿me equivoco?-_ Hinata asintió con la cabeza _– No sensei no se equivoca-_ La ojiperla manejo por un rato hasta detenerse frente a un pequeño apartamento _– le prometo explicarle todo más detalladamente, pero ahora debo, debo ver a una persona-_ la pelinegra suspiro, no es que le gustara ser una alcahueta pero a Hinata no podía darle un no, muy pocas veces le pedía un favor, por lo que estaba segura que era algo muy importante_. – Bien dime donde nos vemos para llegar juntas a tu casa, si no quieres que tu padre nos mate a ambas-_ Hinata soltó una risita nerviosa y tomo sus llaves dándosela a su sensei

– _tome se que está muy ocupada así que le dejo el coche para que pueda hacer sus cosas, ¿podría venir por mí a este mismo lugar? –_ Kurenai sonrió, si que la chica andaba con mucho misterio

–_está bien ¿a qué hora nos vemos?_- Hinata veía ansiosa el apartamento de Naruto _– eh? Ah sí a las seis y media, si no regreso a las siete a casa mi padre se molestara._ La mujer de ojos rojos tenía el ceño fruncido _– Hinata realmente creo que ya no estás en edad para que tu padre te trate así, pero en fin, aquí nos vemos-_ la chica le dio un leve abrazo _– muchas gracias sensei.-_

Bajo del auto entre nerviosa y desesperada, toco a la puerta y apareció un bombón de rubia cabellera, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse con esa imagen. Él al verla se emociono muchísimo y al mismo tiempo una punzada de coraje y celos lo invadió, mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella lo notó y se incomodo _– pu puedo p-pasar Naruto?- Si, claro, lo siento-_ y se retiro de la puerta dándole espacio para pasar. Hinata se dirigía al sillón donde hacia dos días se había entregado al Uzumaki.

Pero a penas iba a sentarse cuando _- ¿Quién era él Hinata?-_ se percibía el enojo en esa simple pregunta, ella trago saliva _- ¿a q-quien te refieres Naruto?-_ el chico inmediatamente se sentó a su lado mirándola directamente _– al tipo que fue por ti a la escuela hoy-_ la ojiperla sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, estaba consciente de que habría muchas cosas que aclarar con el rubio, pero no se imagino que fuera tan repentino. El Uzumaki se tenso con el silencio de su profesora

– _acaso es ¿es tu novio verdad?-_ dijo sintiendo una punzada en su corazón. _– Sí –_ respondió ella.

El rubio se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en círculos por la pequeña sala, la ojiperla se sintió muy mal, no sabía cómo explicarse pero de nuevo el ojiazul hablo _– no importa, tu no lo quieres, porque tu ¡tu te entregaste a mí y no a él tebbayo!- _la ojiperla lo miro sorprendida y ruborizada por las palabras recién pronunciadas. _– y-yo, es que…-_ en un impulso el rubio la tomo del brazo acercándola a él _– no, tu no lo quieres ¿verdad?-_ dijo esto último con su voz algo quebrada. Ella retrocedió hasta volver a quedar sentada en el sillón, por alguna razón no podía hablar, no sabía cómo expresarle tantas cosas que tenía dentro. El ojiazul se acercó despacio a ella, quien tenía su mirada puesta en el suelo, y se dejo caer de rodillas, tomando a Hinata de las manos, en ese momento él se quebró y algunas lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas _– por favor Hinata dime que no te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo, por favor-_ dijo esto en forma de suplica y con su voz completamente quebraba por el llanto que intentaba contener. Eso destrozo el corazón de la Hyuga, un chico tan maravilloso sufriendo por ella, definitivamente mando todo al diablo y se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente

– _claro que no me arrepiento, Naruto yo… ¡te q-quiero!_ Esas palabras retiraron la tristeza en el rubio quien subió su cara para verla a los ojos _– y yo a ti te amo Hinata-_ sin pensarlo se besaron fue un beso dulce, lleno de amor, beso que fue haciéndose cada vez más apasionado mostrando la necesidad de ambos de contacto. Sin pensarlo él la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, dejándose llevar únicamente por su necesidad de él, lo separo un momento para tumbarse en el sillón, esperándolo, pero para su sorpresa el rubio la tomo de la cintura y la levanto, una vez en pie la cargo en sus brazos dirigiéndose a la recamara, una vez ahí, la recostó delicadamente en la cama, mientras la veía con una mezcla de ternura y deseo, la ojiperla estaba completamente sonrojada, cosa que a él le encantaba cada vez más, sin dudarlo se acostó encima y empezó a besarla demandantemente, mientras ellas puso su mano derecha en el cuello masculino acariciándolo, el rubio no perdió tiempo y empezó a acariciar sus senos y bajo con sus labios a su cuello, la recorría ansiosamente con sus manos, cuando sintió el pie de ella subir por sus piernas hasta su trasero, cosa que lo excito de más; así que separándose un poco le quito la blusa, saboreándose al ver el sostén rosa que guardaba los enormes senos de su amada. Pero ella que para ese momento también ya estaba sumida en la pasión retiro la playera del rubio y empezó a acariciar su pecho y su espalda, mientras el aguantando su lujuria retiro lentamente el sostén, pero una vez se deshizo de la prenda, aunque trataba de ser cuidadoso pues consideraba a Hinata una dama delicada, no pudo seguir conteniéndose y empezó a besar, chupar y morder los senos de la mujer como un niño hambriento que no se saciaba. Eso enloquecía a Hinata quien bajo sus manos para desabrochar el pantalón del ojiazul, entonces él en un movimiento brusco dejo sus pechos para quitarse el pantalón y de paso quitárselo a ella, cuando vio su diminuta pantaleta empezó a tocar su sexo por encima, sintiendo como su ropa interior estaba ya húmeda_. –mmm Hinata-_ gimió el hombre_- ahh Naruto-_ correspondió ella, quien en un arranque de deseo empujo al ojiazul y de rodillas frente a él, empezó a retirarle el bóxer con los dientes, lo que hizo que el rubio lanzara un sonoro quejido de placer _– mmm delicioso-_ cuando la ojiperla vio el miembro erecto de su joven amante no pudo evitar relamerse los lamios, cosa que llevo a Naruto al 100 y en un rápido movimiento tumbo a Hinata en la cama de forma algo brusca y se poso sobre ella, la mujer lejos de sorprenderse abrió sus piernas aun mas para darle espacio, sintió como el rígido miembro de él estaba mas que listo y lanzo un gemido de anticipación a lo que venía _– ahhhhhhhhhhhh-_ el chico sin más preámbulo empezó a penetrarla muy lento, cuando escucho un pequeño quejido de ella, _-¿estas bien Hina? ¿Aun duele?- _La mujer relajando su rostro respondió: _- solo un poco, pero está bien- _esto tranquilizo al rubio quien siguió penetrándola despacio, la excitación de ella hizo que poco a poco el dolor fuera disminuyendo dando paso al placer _– mm Naruto, así, me encanta- _estas palabras estimularon al ojiazul que ya sin remordimiento empezó a embestirla con mayor fuerza y _rapidez – oh Hinata, esto es delicioso mmm-_ los gemidos y las respiraciones aceleradas aumentaron, mientras el ojiazul se hundía cada vez más en el interior de Hinata_. – ahhhh Naruto creo que yo… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-_ gimió la mujer al sentir su orgasmo, la contracción en las paredes de la chica hizo cosquillear el miembro del rubio, y unos momentos después _– ohhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmm no puedo más, ya vengooooooooooooooooooo-_ y sin más se derramo en el interior de la ojiperla, dejándose caer a su lado _– te amo Hina-_ y se abrazaron _– y yo a ti mi Naruto- _

Bueno hasta aquí el cap, solo una aclaración o no me sentiría bien conmigo misma, leí y volví a leer este capítulo, meditando sobre si no fue demasiado brusco pasar de sentimientos como los celos, el miedo y la tristeza a un momento tan ardiente, pero después decidí dejarlo así, porque en realidad yo creo que esto si puede pasar ¿ustedes que piensan?

Agradecimientos:

**Namikaze-Tomoyo:** gracias por comentar y por leer, me voy a esforzar por que el fic siga gustando, saludos!

**Aniyasha:** tu comentario me subió mucho la autoestima, me encanta que aun siendo tú una excelente escritora alagues el trabajo de los demás, eres genial nee- chan!

**OriHimeko-chan****: **gracias por tu comentario, y así es a Sasuke le toco la parte de celoso y posesivo en el fic, esperaré tu opinión de este capítulo, te mando muchos saludos y nuevamente gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, intentado escribir este fic, espero este capítulo les agrade, es un poco corto pero como acostumbro decir es la antesala de la acción jiji. Saludos a todos y todas y mil gracias por leer.

Los personajes son propiedad de M. Kishimoto.

Despertar

La pareja se abrazo y se quedaron dormidos juntos tras un momento de tanto amor y pasión.

Después de un rato la ojiperla comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y luego se sonrío al sentir los fuertes brazos de su amado rubio rodear sus cintura, se giro para quedar frente a él y lo observo dormir, podría pasar el resto de su vida observando a ese joven, al más perfecto jamás creado.

Unos segundos después la Hyuga se percato de la poca iluminación de la habitación, así que sobresaltada se levanto de la cama buscando su ropa y un reloj para ver la hora, el rubio sintió la ausencia de la mujer y empezó a abrir sus ojos pesadamente, pues aun sentía sueño.

_- Hina ¿estas bien?-_ dijo al notar como la chica se vestía rápidamente y buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

_- Yo… Naruto dime ¿que hora es? por favor- _el joven abriendo el pequeño cajón del buro que tenía al lado, vio la hora en un reloj de mano que guardaba en ese lugar.

_- son las seis y cuarto Hinata-_ la chica se termino de vestir y empezó a arreglar su cabello, mientras un aun desnudo rubio se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda dándole un tierno beso en el cuello _- ¿tienes prisa?-_ la ojiperla sin girarse a verlo le _respondió – sí, yo no no quisiera irme, pero debo volver a casa, mi padre es algo… estricto-_ Naruto se aparto despacio y la giro para que lo mirara _– Deseo tanto que te quedes aquí, conmigo, que no te vayas nunca más Hinata-_ la Hyuga no se consideraba una experta en relaciones amorosas pero sabía perfectamente que él no mentía y que le hablaba con toda sinceridad, lo miro tiernamente unos instantes, para luego darle un breve e inocente beso en los labios _– yo también deseo dejar todo, solo estar contigo, pero eso por ahora no es posible- _y se dirigió a la salida del departamento, el adolescente la siguió y antes de salir se despidieron abrazándose fuertemente.

Hinata salió por la puerta dejando a un desolado rubio, tenía muchas dudas sobre la vida de su profesora y amada, además algo lo inquietaba demasiado, él la amaba y no tenía duda, y confiaba en la pureza de corazón de ella, lo veía a través de su mirada, pero no podía evitar pensar que era la segunda vez que hacían el amor y luego ella huía de él, y no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto inseguro y utilizado, pero sacudiendo su cabeza se convenció a sí mismo **– ella no es así, yo soy el primero en su vida y me aseguraré de ser el único.-**

Mientras tanto una emocionada Hyuga esperaba la llegada de su sensei, cuando el auto llego y se paro frente a ella, la chica lo dudo un segundo y luego entro en el, con la mirada ausente y una sonrisa en su rostro _- Vaya Hinata, definitivamente no puedes negarlo estas enamorada, el problema es que no es del novio que te eligió tu padre-_ afirmo una pelinegra al ver la expresión de la joven profesora, no podía ocultarlo estaba enamorada, y tan distraída que no respondió a su sensei.

Un poco molesta por el hermetismo de la Hyuga, la mujer de rojizos ojos condujo hasta la mansión de su antes alumna y detuvo el coche justo frente a la entrada principal, se cruzo de brazos y hablo seriamente _– puedo oler que estas metida en un lío y quiero saber que pasa Hinata, sabes que cuentas conmigo.-_

Hinata sabía muy bien que ética y moralmente su situación con cierto adolescente de cabellos dorados no estaba bien, pero aunque quisiera luchar contra eso no le era posible, se había enamorado y tendría que afrontar lo que viniera, obviamente empezando por decirle toda la verdad a quien consideraba como una madre que la había apoyado siempre.

Estaba a punto de contarle todo sobre ella y Naruto cuando apareció a su lado el coche de Sasuke, éste se estaciono a una corta distancia del auto de la ojiperla y se bajo dirigiéndose a la joven.

Ambas mujeres suspiraron, no era un buen momento para hablar, bajaron del coche y el pelinegro saludo mas a fuerza que con ganas a Kurenai, (nunca le había agradado), y posteriormente se dirigió a su novia _– hola mi amor, ¿te molestaría acompañarme? Hay un detalle sobre la celebración de tu padre que debemos arreglar.-_ La Yuhi no era tonta y pronto entendió la sutil forma del azabache para deshacerse de ella que sin quedarle otra opción se despidió de Hinata con un abrazo y le hizo una seña al Uchiha a modo de despedida, la ojiperla le ofreció dejarla a su casa pero la Yuhi no acepto, sabía muy bien que de cualquier modo no estaba en su poder librarla de Sasuke.

Una vez Kurenai desapareció de su vista el Uchiha tomo fuertemente a la ojiperla por la cintura y le dio un beso que en vez de apasionado era violento y exigente, la Hyuga como pudo se separo

– _S-Sasuke mi padre puedo vernos y se molestaría bastante.-_ el pelinegro sonrió, _- te equivocas, por cierto ya he hablado con tu padre, acompáñame iremos a arreglar un asunto y de paso me cuentas que hacías con esa mujer y porque regresaste a esta hora.- _Hinata sabía que no era buena idea salir con Sasuke y trato de zafarse pero él se lo impidió _– te he dicho que ya tengo permiso de tu padre para llevarte conmigo, así que camina-_ La ojiperla tuvo que subir al auto del pelinegro recriminándose a sí misma por no ser valiente y mandar todo al diablo de una vez, si no fuera que el cumpleaños de su padre era en dos días y no quería arruinárselo hubiera terminado a Sasuke en ese momento.

_- Y ¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto tímidamente._

_Solo sube Hinata!-_

Agradecimientos:

**aiko0-mee****: **mil gracias por tu comentario, sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mí, me da mucho gusto que te este agradando el fic, y espero seguir contando con tu compañía a lo largo de todos los capítulos, Saludos!

**kataka24****:** me encantan tus reviews siempre son alegres y positivos, gracias por leerme y espero tu opinión de este nuevo capi, mil saludos!

**aniyasha****: **nee- chan que puedo decirte, eres una persona que aun sin conocernos mucho me has apoyado y animado a seguir escribiendo aunque sigo teniendo muchas fallas, mil gracias por todo, espero no te hayas olvidado de mi y seguir contando contigo en este emocionante camino de escribir.

**gatiinix****: **hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus buenos deseos, te quedaré debiendo el pastel jajaja, me encanta contar con tus reviews y tu apoyo, ojala y este capítulo te guste, mil saludos!

**OriHimeko-chan****:** gracias por tu review, y tienes mucha razón Naruto no necesito explicaciones para entender que Hinata lo quiere en verdad y bueno lo de Sasuke que te digo pues en este capítulo a penas y da inicio pero el siguiente viene bastante emoción a ese respecto, te mando un abrazo y espero contar contigo en el siguiente capi.

**himeotaku-chan****:** hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, estoy bastante de acuerdo con lo que me escribes respecto a los sentimientos encontrados y a Sasuke, espero tu opinión de este capi, saludos!

**Namikaze-Tomoyo****:** mil gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo, estoy más que de acuerdo contigo con que Naruto es un hermoso y así celosito pues yo de imaginármelo me dan ganas de comérmelo jaja, ah! y hablaste de algo muy cierto ya van dos veces que están juntos habrá consecuencias? Te mando muchos saludos y esperare tu comentario de este capi.

**Christine-Core****:** estoy muy emocionada! Christine mil gracias por comentar, de verdad, yo he leído tus historias y no te miento al decirte que te admiro muchísimo, para mi es padrísimo que una escritora a quien admiro tanto lea y comente mi fic, arigatou y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos! Aun sigo aquí, con la intención de continuar mis fics, una disculpa por tanta tardanza pero créanme que hay razones para eso, en fin este capítulo fue difícil lo escribí varias veces porque quería que Sasuke mostrara su lado malo pero no quería exagerarlo y al final no quedó como yo quería, pero espero sus opiniones, les agradezco por leerme y les prometo esforzarme en terminar el fic y mejorar, gracias por todo.

Personajes propiedad de M. Kishimoto

**Rencor**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en su viejo sillón con la mirada fija en la nada, estaba a oscuras, debatiéndose entre la felicidad que le producía el haber pasado la tarde con Hinata y la incertidumbre de lo que vendría después, era muy poco lo que sabía sobre ella, solo que era profesora, era muy hermosa y dulce ah! y no olvidemos el terrible detalle de que tenía novio, el rubio comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, estaba enamorado de una mujer mayor que él ¿Qué futuro podrían tener juntos? Pero al Uzumaki nada le importaba, amaba a Hinata y lucharía por ese amor por encima de lo que fuera. En esto pensaba cuando de pronto el timbre del teléfono lo hizo reaccionar de sus pensamientos _– bueno ¿quién habla?-_

- hola Naruto soy yo Sakura-

_- Ah Hola Sakura-_

_- Naruto yo… quisiera hablar contigo-_

_- Si Sakura dime-_

_- Bueno, yo ¿podríamos vernos?-_

_- Es un poco tarde Sakura ¿no puedes decírmelo por teléfono?-_

_- No, es que preferiría hacerlo en persona, ¿podríamos vernos en la plaza que está cerca a la escuela en media hora? Por favor es importante para mí-_

_- No se Sakura, estoy un poco cansado-_

_- Por favor Naruto de verdad es importante-_

_- Está bien Sakura, te veo en la plaza en media hora.- _

Un rubio bastante intrigado del porque de la urgencia de su compañera de clase de verlo se dirigió al sitio de reunión.

…

_- Entra Hinata_-

_- Sasuke, a que hemos venido a tu casa, ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees?-_

_- Solo entra, ya te dije que quiero ponerme de acuerdo contigo sobre un detalle de la fiesta de tu padre.-_

La Hyuga bastante insegura entro a la casa de Sasuke, desde la primera vez que estuvo con Naruto le era extremadamente difícil pasar tiempo con el Uchiha, se sentía culpable de engañarlo y además le era más intolerante su forma de ser.

El Uchiha tomo dos copas sirvió algo de vino y se sentó a un lado de Hinata, le extendió la copa y la miró fijamente.

_- Sabes Hina, he pensado mucho en la última vez que estuvimos en mi casa, he cambiado de opinión sobre nuestra plática.-_

Hinata sin beber nada del vino lo observo desconcertada _– tu opinión sobre que exactamente Sasuke?-_

El ojinegro se acerco mas a la Hyuga e intento besarla, pero la ojiperla en un rápido movimiento dejo su copa sobre la mesa de centro y se levanto alejándose de su novio.

_- Sasuke me dijiste que querías decirme algo sobre el cumpleaños de mi padre.-_

_- Así es- _El pelinegro se puso de pie caminando hasta la chimenea a un lado de Hinata

_- Hinata yo no he permitido nunca que me vean la cara, entiendes?_- el tono de Sasuke daba miedo además había algo en su mirada que la ojiperla nunca había observado.

_- Q-_que te p-pasa Sasuke?- pregunto la Hyuga retrocediendo para alejarse del Uchiha, sin embargo el ojinegro aprovecho este movimiento para poner sus brazos a los lados de Hinata aprisionándola contra la pared.

_- ¡No soy idiota!_- dijo subiendo el tono de voz,

_- No se dé que hablas Sasuke, llevame a mi casa ahora- _dijo la Hyuga con la cabeza baja tratando de zafarse del pelinegro.

_- Antes hay algo que aclarar Hinata- _dijo el Uchiha y hasta que no satisfaga la duda que tengo olvídate de salir de aquí.

La ojiperla sencillamente se sintió atemorizada, percibía el peligro, así que de un repentino movimiento logro zafarse de su novio y se dirigió a tomar su bolsa bastante nerviosa.

Pero el Uchiha la tomo del brazo y la hizo girarse violentamente y tirar su bolsa al suelo.

_- ¡Dije que no te vas!-_

_- Me lastimas! Q-que haces?-_ dijo una ojiperla completamente alarmada por la actitud del pelinegro.

Sasuke la miro con furia y la sujeto fuerte del mentón

_- A ver Hinata porque demonios ocultaste información eh? Creíste que no me enteraría?-_

El hecho de que Sasuke modulara el volumen de su voz ocasiono aun más miedo en la Hyuga e hizo que empezara a respirar más agitadamente.

El pelinegro aventó de mal modo a Hinata al sillón y se puso atrás de ella acariciando maliciosamente su cabello.

_- Sabes que yo estudie en esa preparatoria no Hinata?-_

La Hyuga trago saliva dificultosamente

_- S-Sasuke y-yo e-estoy asustada por favor de…-_

El pelinegro puso sus manos en los hombros de la Hyuga y los apretó.

_- Solo responde a mis preguntas, sabias que estudie ahí cierto?-_

_- Y-yo creo que s-si-_

Sasuke la soltó y camino hasta pararse frente a ella, se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura y le acaricio el rostro con una mirada fría y trastornada.

_- El maestro Orochimaru fue mi tutor sabías?-_

Hinata lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, estaba angustiada.

_- Vamos Hina, ¡Contesta! – _exigió un Sasuke cada vez mas alterado.

_- N- no n-no lo s-sabía.-_

Sasuke se sonrío _– Hinata yo soy poderoso y nunca una mujer me utilizará como a un estúpido juguete lo oyes!-_

La Hyuga lo miraba aterrada, el elegante y siempre elocuente Sasuke Uchiha se estaba comportando como un loco y ella temía lo que pudiera suceder, trataba de pensar cómo salir de ahí, pero él hablaba en serio, por la forma en que la trataba y la había sacudido estaba claro que no era una broma.

Sasuke la observo con los ojos perdidos un instante y luego continúo.

_- Tu le dijiste a tu padre y me dijiste a mí que el día de la tormenta estuviste sola, refugiada en los cubículos no?-_

El ritmo cardiaco de Hinata aumento peligrosamente y lucho contra sí misma por no evidenciar el miedo que sentía ¿sabía Sasuke de Naruto? Y ¿Qué sabía? No pudo analizar del todo sus palabras porque el Uchiha continúo.

_- El maestro Orochimaru te vio salir de los cubículos con un alumno Hinata un tal Naruto Uzumaki ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste con él? –_ El pelinegro se acerco peligrosamente a Hinata con el rostro rojo _- ¿Qué hacías con él? –_ grito Sasuke.

El mayor temor de la Hyuga estaba sucediendo y tenía que proteger a Naruto, así que tomando aire trato de responder sin delatarse _– C-cálmate Sasuke… es verdad que yo trate de irme e iba a dejar a ese joven en su casa pero llovía muy fuerte y regrese a los cubículos-_

Sasuke la observaba penetrando su mirada _– Nunca lo mencionaste Hinata-_ dijo el pelinegro bajando un poco el tono de su voz.

_- Y-yo no le di importancia estaba demasiado preocupada por la lluvia así que ese detalle fue i-intrascendente-_

El Uchiha se puso de pie y pasándose la mano por el cabello la miro con los ojos enrojecidos por el coraje.

_- Y pasaste todas esas horas sola con ese maldito mocoso no?-_

Hinata en un arrebato se puso de pie de un salto _– Sasuke basta! No sé porque estas a-así pero y-yo no hice nada, me quede sola en el cubículo porque ese muchacho se fue-_

El Uchiha la miro por unos momentos

_-Demuéstralo-_

Hinata trago saliva y le sostuvo la mirada _-¿Cómo?-_

- Sé mía-

La ojiperla sintió como su estomago se hacía nudo, la angustia la consumía, tenía que huir de Sasuke como fuera.

_-Sasuke yo…- dijo dando un pequeño paso a un lado para alejarse del sillón y luego corrió hacia la puerta, justo iba a tomar la perilla cuando Sasuke la tomó bruscamente de las caderas y con toda su fuerza masculina la lanzo hacia la sala nuevamente, la ojiperla cayó al suelo, y sin poderlo evitar empezó a llorar agitada, - déjame ir, por favor déjame, ¡estás loco!- _La Hyuga no intento ponerse de pie, solo empezó a retroceder aun en el suelo para alejarse más de él y miro a su alrededor buscando algún objeto para golpearlo, pero el pelinegro de una zancada llego a ella y la levanto del suelo acorralándola nuevamente en la pared, la mirada de Sasuke era la de un psicópata y la observaba detenidamente, Hinata estaba temblando, con los ojos llorosos y la respiración irregular_, - S-sasuke p-piénsalo- _dijo tratando de calmarlo _– tu eres un hombre respetado, además mi padre sabe que estoy contigo y va a buscarme, por favor, solo déjame ir y te juro que no diré nada-_

El Uchiha rió a carcajadas_ - No soy un idiota, todo está calculado, digámoslo así Hinata, tú no puedes hablar, porque si lo haces tu padre se arruina y tu sabes que eso podría matarlo-_

_-¿de qué ha-hablas?-_

…

Hasta aquí el capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? Espero ansiosa sus opiniones les agradezco por enriquecerme con sus comentarios.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:

**BubbleGumer****: **mil gracias por tu comentario y espero tu opinión de este capítulo.

**aniyasha****:**gracias por leer mi fic, disculpa que luego me desaparezco pero aquí estoy de vuelta, quise entrar al mail que me diste pero no pude, me daré una vuelta en tu profile para ver que han hecho de nuevo, te mando un mega saludo.

**Christine-Core****:**gracias por leer y comentar espero seguir contando con tu review en este capítulo, mil gracias!

**Rocio Hyuga****: **tus comentarios me motivan a seguir, mil gracias, espero que este capi te haya gustado y siga contando con tu compañía, gracias y saludos!

**Yanu-chan****: **hola, muchísimas gracias por comentar, ¿qué opinas de la actitud de Sasuke en este capi? Espero seguir contando con tus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia, he tardado bastante en actualizar, creo que no soy muy buena en esto, pero en fin, esta capitulo está un poco extraño, el anterior fue a mi parecer como muy intenso y éste no, bueno aparentemente, porque si se le analiza un poco tiene cierta intensidad, me es difícil manejar el personaje de Sasuke, quiero respetar su personalidad, pero también era necesario para la historia mostrar su lado vulnerable y trastornado, espero contar con su valiosa opinión. Un saludo.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de la presente historia pertenecen a su creador M. Kishimoto.

**Los secretos de Sasuke**

_-Ho-hola Naruto-_ saludo una inusualmente tímida Sakura.

_- ah hola Sakura, ¿tenías mucho esperando?-_

_-oh no, acabo de llegar, siéntate por favor-_ dijo la pelirosa dándole espacio al rubio en la banca.

_- vaya si que es una noche bonita ¿cierto? Y… ¿Qué querías decirme Sakura?-_

La pelirosa trago saliva y se puso de pie _- ¿quieres caminar un poco?-_ el rubio asintió confundido, la Haruno estaba muy misteriosa.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos, cuando Naruto empezó a observar a Sakura en espera de que comenzara a hablar, la chica mantenía la mirada baja y hablo con un tono de voz apenas audible

– _Naruto yo, jajá estoy un poco nerviosa-_

_-no te preocupes Sakura, puedes confiar en mi ¿tienes algún problema?-_ Dijo inocentemente el Uzumaki _–p-problema? No, no es eso, yo no diría que es un problema, más bien es…-_

El rubio le sonrió para darle confianza así que la chica se detuvo abruptamente –_t-tu me… gustas-_

El Uzumaki no escucho lo que la pelirosa declaro entre dientes _– no te escuche Sakura, podrías repetirlo-_ y la chica exclamo con la mejillas rojas _-¡Me gustas Naruto! Desde hace tiempo tu… me gustas- _Naruto sintió una sensación desagradable en su estomago, quizá antes de conocer a Hinata, podría haber aceptado la declaración de Sakura, pero no ahora, el amaba a otra mujer.

El silencio reino entre los dos y la pelirosa empezó a sentirse incomoda _– y … ¿no me dices nada?-_ Naruto puso un rostro serio _– Sakura, yo, la verdad no esperaba algo así-_ la chica rio nerviosamente _–claro, yo, solo quería que lo supieras, pero tienes que pensar en ello, tal vez fue muy repentino no?-_ el Uzumaki tomo la mano de Sakura, - _yo, me siento halagado de gustarte, eres una chica muy linda, pero la verdad…- _la chica levanto su vista hacia él, mientras el rubio se sentía muy mal para continuar _– ¿pero?-_ el rubio trago saliva _– es que estoy interesado en alguien más, yo no quisiera lastimarte-._

La decepción de la pelirosa fue muy evidente lo que hizo sentir muy mal a Naruto, tal vez había sido muy rudo. La chica soltó su mano _– y ¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién es la chica?-_ el rubio sintió el impulso de decirlo pero sabía que eso solo complicaría más la situación. _–Tú, tú no la conoces.-_

_-entiendo, sabes es algo tarde, debo irme, espero, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos ¿si?-_

_-claro Sakura, discúlpame por esto-_

_-adiós Naruto te veré luego.-_

El rubio empezó a caminar a su departamento, se sentía mal por Sakura, pero él no podía corresponderle, si es cierto que andar con ella sería fácil, tenían la misma edad e iba en la misma escuela, pero su corazón estaba ocupado por Hinata hasta un punto que le era difícil callarlo.

…

Sakura estaba a oscuras en su habitación recordando las palabras de Naruto mientras abrazaba sus piernas fuertemente, _- realmente ¿te gusta otra? ¿Quién es ella? No voy a descansar hasta saber quién es y si en verdad ella te quiere tanto como yo-._

…

**En casa de Sasuke**

_-¿de qué ha-hablas?-_

El pelinegro no respondió y con un rostro totalmente oscuro levanto a Hinata del suelo bruscamente y la llevo a su habitación a la fuerza, Hinata comenzó a gritar desesperadamente y a forcejear pero su delgada complexión no le permitía luchar contra la fuerza de él, la lanzo a la cama y luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas sujetándola de las muñecas, la ojiperla estaba llorando y le suplicaba que no le hiciera daño pero él estaba decidido, así que se acerco a su rostro para besarla, -¡_No, no, no por favor Sasuke no lo hagas!-_ de pronto él se le quedo mirando aterrado y comenzaron a brotarle lagrimas, veía a la Hyuga pero en realidad tenía la mirada perdida.

Esto la desconcertó y busco de nuevo zafarse del agarre, pero él en cambio la abrazo con mucha fuerza impidiéndole moverse, y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño, Hinata estaba confundida y asustada, pero ese llanto era tan doloroso que incluso la hizo sentir compasión por ese hombre que tan mal la estaba tratando _– S-Sasuke ¿e-estas bien?-_ dijo con la voz temblorosa temiendo que el pelinegro volviera a tener un ataque de furia y siguiera lastimándola.

Al parecer la voz de Hinata lo trajo de vuelta de ese trance y aun con lagrimas la miro y acaricio suavemente su rostro, no parecía el mismo, _-fue ella Hinata, ella me lastimo, ella era la culpable de todo y yo... yo… la odio.-_

La Hyuga logro que Sasuke se le quitara de encima y quedaron sentados sobre la cama uno al lado del otro. El primer impulso de ella fue correr, pero el pánico de que él pudiera volver a enloquecer le paralizo las piernas y la poca cordura que le quedaba le hizo pensar que tal vez si lo escuchaba y lograba tranquilizarlo podía salir de ahí a salvo.

_- ¿a a quién o-odias?- _pregunto lentamente.

El Uchiha aun con la mirada hacia la nada, empezó a hablar, con una tristeza profunda y añeja.

_- ella, ella siempre se burlo de él, él debió dejarla, debió castigarla, pero no lo hizo, siempre fue un juguete, un juguete que permitía que mi madre se riera de él y también de nosotros…-_

_- Cuando era pequeño me preguntaba por qué mama salía tanto de casa, pobre ingenuo, al llegar a la pubertad lo supe, mi madre tuvo tantos amantes como agua en el mar, siempre burlándose de mi padre, riéndose de él con otros hombres mientras el solo trabajaba para nosotros…-_

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y empezó a llorar de nuevo, Hinata sabía que debía huir, pero le dio lastima verlo así, destrozado, así que dejo que él se le recargara en su hombro para llorar, paso un buen rato hasta que el Uchiha se quedo en silencio.

La Hyuga pensó que dormía y trato de levantarse despacio pero él la retuvo del brazo. _– tú no sabes cuantas humillaciones tuvimos que pasar a causa de mi madre, y siempre cubriendo las apariencias, creo que Itachi fue el que más sufrió, yo solo lo guarde en el fondo de mi alma, no intento disculparme por lo de hoy, ni siquiera recuerdo claramente todo lo que hice o dije, pero jure, desde hace años jure que no sería como mi padre, que jamás ninguna mujer me vería la cara ni me convertiría en su juguete- _ella no respondió nada, _- no me interesa saber lo que estas pensando ahora, solo quiero dejarte algo claro, la razón por la que tu padre apoya tanto nuestra relación es porque al poco tiempo de iniciar nuestro noviazgo su empresa atravesó por muchos problemas y me pidió dinero, me debe mucho Hinata, al grado de que soy accionista casi mayoritario de su empresa, en otras palabras, si tú hablas y terminamos mal, tu familia se va a la ruina, creo que no es necesario que te diga lo que esto provocaría a la salud de tu padre ¿o sí?-_ Hinata sintió que el mundo le caía encima y solo asintió con la cabeza. _– Me voy, mi padre debe estar esperando.- _

_- No te irás sola eso se vería muy extraño, voy a cambiarme y te llevare a casa, nadie nunca sabrá lo que hoy ocurrió y ya sabes las consecuencias si piensas en abrir la boca o en terminar conmigo.-_ el tono de voz del Uchiha volvió a ser el habitual y Hinata se dirigió a la sala dejando caer su peso sobre el sillón, estaba perdida, todo en su vida se estaba volviendo una locura, y ahora, estaba atrapada en una relación con alguien enfermo, pero acaso ¿estaba ella libre de toda culpa? No, no lo estaba.

Al día siguiente recibió un enorme ramo de rosas rojas enviadas por Sasuke, su hermana estaba emocionadísima, pero la Hyuga recibió un mensaje – _recuérdalo-_ ella sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero no solo recordaba lo de la empresa de su padre, también cada grito y mal trato recibido por Sasuke la noche anterior, estaba cayendo en un peligroso abismo y no lograba pensar claramente en lo que debía hacer.

Se marcho a trabajar y en su mente había dos hombres atormentándola, por un lado Sasuke y su locura, ¿Cómo librarse de él sin dañar a su padre? Y por otro lado Naruto, sentía algo muy fuerte por él, algo que nunca antes había sentido, pero podía lastimarlo y mucho, por eso lo más importante y primordial era protegerlo… aunque eso implique dejarlo.

Todo el día la chica estuvo como ausente, en la clase con el grupo de Naruto fue aun peor, estaba totalmente apagada, por la mañana le pidió a otra compañera que fuera al salón por ella a la salida para preguntarle sobre unos libros, no quería quedarse sola con Naruto, aun no.

Hinata sentía que lo mejor sería renunciar a ese empleo, pero dejarlo haría que las sospechas de Sasuke se confirmaran y se lanzara contra Naruto, le sería muy fácil obtener información a través de Orochimaru, debía calcular cada uno de sus pasos, y aunque estaba asustada sabía que nada la sacaría del laberinto, así que decidió hacerle frente y buscar las opciones que tenía, después de lo sucedido en la noche anterior podía esperar cualquier cosa.

¿Qué opinan?

De plano muy terrible, bueno acepto las criticas si lo consideran muy malo jaja, espero contar con sus comentarios de este capi, la historia se acerca al fin, lo que sigue son las decisiones de Hinata y como dice la descripción del fic ¿tendrá el valor de enfrentarse e ir en contra de todo lo que cree? Me encantaría saber lo que ustedes opinan. Por cierto, la parte en la que Sasuke se quiebra y llora parece muy repentino, pero son las palabras de ella, eso lo hizo recordar que eran las mismas palabras con que él le pedía a su madre que no se fuera… con otros. Bye Gracias especialmente a:

**lady-darkness-chan****: **hola! Debo decirte que tu comentario me subió mucho el ánimo, gracias por leer y espero contar con tu opinión de este capi.¡Saludos!

**Willou****: **Hey! Mil gracias por pasarte por el fic y comentar, animo, a veces los estudios son absorbentes pero satisfactorios ¿cierto? Me encanta que te expreses por una sociedad mejor, un gran saludo.

**Yanu-chan****: **me gusto mucho tu comentario, es muy entusiasta, espero ansiosa tu opinión de este capi, gracias, un abrazo.

**Namikaze-Tomoyo****: **contar con tus reviews es muy importante para mí y me anima a continuar ¡gracias! Espero que este capi te agrade y seguir contando con tu compañía hasta el final de la historia. Saludos!

**Gin no Okami****: **hola, muchas gracias por comentar, y por tu sinceridad, espero no defraudarte con este capítulo y contar con tu opinión, un saludote!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola de nuevo! Lamento mucho la demora en actualizar, realmente agradezco a todos quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. Y nuevamente una disculpa por tardar tanto tiempo en subir este capitulo.

Los personajes de la presente historia pertenecen al gran M. Kishimoto.

**Pendiendo de un hilo**

3:40 Pm abro pesadamente la puerta de mi casa, mi hermana con su boba y despreocupada sonrisa me mira emocionada _¡Hola Hina! Sabes tenemos que ir hoy a…._

La miro sin realmente enfocar la mirada, a estas alturas del día me siento tan mal, tal vez sería una exageración pero siento que estoy muriendo, mi cuerpo duele completamente, supongo que es el resultado de todo lo sucedido con Sasuke la noche anterior, solo pensar en él siento como mi estomago se encoje y quiero vomitar, además mi cabeza, de tanto pensar siento que estallara en cualquier momento.

_- Hey Hinata reacciona, mi papá no está, y tu y yo debemos ir a comprar nuestro vestido para la fiesta oíste?-_

_- No me siento bien Hanabi, ve tu-_

Siento su mirada furica, pero empiezo a ver todo tan borroso, al siguiente momento escucho una voz cuyo volumen aumenta poco a poco.

_- Hinata, Hinata reacciona!-_ es la voz de mi hermana pero ¿porque parecía susurrar? y de pronto sus gritos taladran mi cabeza, abro mis ojos lentamente, siento un dolor en mi trasero y veo la cara de mi hermana, estoy en el suelo y ella sostiene mi cabeza.

_- Hinata ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué te desmayaste? Casi sufro un infarto ¿me escuchas?_

Siento tal debilidad que solo asiento con la cabeza, no sé cuánto tiempo paso cuando empiezo a intentar reincorporarme, Hanabi permanece a mi lado y me ayuda, en cuanto me sienta en el sofá corre al teléfono pero mi voz la detiene.

_- No llames a nadie, me siento mejor-_

_- ¿estás loca? ¿Mejor? Te desmayaste de pronto, no reaccionabas y tu cara esta horrible, estas amarilla tu boca blanca y tus ojos se ven muy mal.-_

_- No llames a nadie, lo último que quiero es a nuestro padre aquí, estoy bien, es agotamiento por el trabajo_ (claro no puedo decirte que tengo una crisis de nervios porque mi novio me ataco y tengo un amante mucho menor que yo verdad)

Por más que intento conservar la calma todo lo que hay en mi cabeza me da vueltas, Hanabi con el teléfono en la mano se dirige a la cocina y vuelve con un vaso de té helado

_- No soy enfermera pero supongo que esto te ayudara-_ me da el vaso y toca mi cara, francamente ahora que puedo ver menos borroso se ve muy angustiada.

_- Hina, te ves muy mal, deberías ir al hospital-_

Siento su mano cálida sujetar la mía, _- ¿estas bien?-_ pregunta inocentemente, pero su tono de voz tiene un efecto inesperado, sin pedir mi permiso unas lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, y sin poder contenerme abrazo a mi hermana menor y empiezo a llorar con todo el dolor y la angustia que hay en mi corazón y que se me desborda sin que yo pueda evitarlo, siento a mi hermana sostenerme algo insegura, mis ojos se descargan y mi corazón también, luego de un buen rato así, me tranquilizo y mi hermana se pone de pie.

_-Sé que algo muy grave esta pasándote para que estés así, nadie llora así por nada, deberías decirme, estoy asustada ¿te paso algo malo? ¿Sasuke? Acaso tu…-_

No termina la frase pues yo niego con la cabeza, no puedo decirle la verdad completa.

_- Yo, yo no quiero a Sasuke –_ sentenció de pronto.

_-¿qué? Y ¿lloras por eso? No sería más fácil… dejarlo y ya-_

_- Sabes que no es tan sencillo, en esta casa manda mi padre y el quiere que yo me case con Sasuke.-_

El humor de Hanabi cambia y suelta una risa sarcástica_ – bueno, vamos a suponer que no puedes terminar con Sasuke, puede que yo no sea la más lista pero realmente es esta la razón por la que te desmayas de la nada Hinata?-_

Suspiro fuertemente, ¿cómo engañar a Hanabi para que se quede tranquila? y ¿cómo resolver mi vida?.

_- No he dormido a causa de tanto pensar en esto, estoy estresada, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con un hombre al que no amo y que además ni siquiera me agrada.-_

Ella suspira de nuevo, y se queda pensativa _– y si, te peleas con Sasuke y terminas con él, suena tonto pero una vez que hayan terminado mi papá se enojara y te hostigara por un tiempo pero creo que se le pasara, si es que es solo esto lo que realmente te pasa-_

La miro e intento una sonrisa_, -Hanabi, perdón, te asuste mucho, siento mucho que me veas así, es solo el resultado de una vida de sentirme presionada por mi padre, sin poder realmente hacer lo que yo quiera o estar con quien yo quiera.-_

_-entonces, te gusta alguien más?-_

Creo que mi boca hablo de mas_, -no, pero podría interesarme en alguien si mi padre no interfiriera en toda mi vida, solo quiero dormir un poco, estaré mejor para cuando mi padre regrese-_

Hanabi no me responde y se pone de pie para acompañarme a mi cuarto, me deja acostada en mi cama y se aleja _– estaré cerca vigilándote Hina, si sigues mal, quieras o no iremos al hospital-_ me sentencia antes de salir de la habitación.

Me pongo en posición fetal y hago un recuento de lo sucedido con Sasuke, del tiempo que he pasado sin ver a Naruto, me duele tanto no ser cualquier otra chica para poder estar libremente con él, pienso en mi papá y su empresa, en mi hermana que esta angustiada a causa mía y además sabe que no le dije la verdad, ¿Qué debo hacer? Si obedezco a Sasuke en uno de sus arranques podría… matarme, además lo que él me dijo es verdad, yo soy una mala persona, soy su novia pero yo… yo ya estuve con alguien más, no soy virgen él lo sabrá en algún momento, además aunque sea muy poco lo que he vivido con él yo amo a Naruto, amo sus ojos puros y limpios, su sonrisa franca, su voz chillona pero llena de energía, amo que es libre, amo todo lo que él es.

Estoy atrapada, no puedo permitir que la empresa de mi padre quiebre, no puedo morir en manos de Sasuke pero por encima de todo y más importante no puedo dejar que nadie dañe a Naruto, lloro un poco cuando entiendo la única opción que tengo, debo dejar a Naruto pero ¿cómo? No puedo buscarlo y arriesgarme a que Sasuke me este vigilando.

Respiro varias veces, mi cuerpo está agotado y mi mente aun mas, pero mi tiempo se agota, tengo que asegurarme que Naruto esté a salvo, no llevar a mi padre a la ruina y no permitir que Sasuke me toque, no lo podría soportar.

A pesar de todos mis pensamientos mi cuerpo está agotado y me quedo dormida, de pronto el sonido de la puerta, abro los ojos sobresaltada _–Hina, despierta-_ la dulce vocecita de Hanabi _–mi padre llego, le dije que te llamaría para cenar, tu cara aun se ve mal pero supongo que esta mejor-_ me incorporo sintiendo dolor en mi trasero, la caída en casa de Sasuke pienso _- ¿le dijiste a papá que me sentí mal?_ Mi hermana niega con la cabeza, me quedo más tranquila. Me daré un baño rápido y bajo a cenar _–no tardes-_

Mientras me baño veo como pequeños moretones se han formado en mis brazos, pompis y piernas, todos ellos los cubre mi ropa, pero mi situación con Sasuke está fuera de control.

Bajo a cenar y mi padre me observa _– te ves enferma estas resfriada o algo así?-_ sonrió falsamente _– no padre solo un poco cansada-_

_- Mañana es la fiesta, todo listo pero espero que me ayudes a supervisar Hinata, y tu Hanabi encárgate de que ambas luzcan muy bien, vendrán importantes inversionistas y debemos quedar bien, como siempre.-_

La fiesta de mi padre, ese falso evento para quedar bien con la sociedad, y lo peor tener que soportar a Sasuke me da escalofríos, luego de cenar recibo una llamada a mi celular que es precisamente de él.

Entro en una especie de pánico que trato de controlar.

_-Hinata supongo que ya estas preparada para mañana, ya sabes que lo de ayer no paso-_

_-lo sé Sasuke-_

Al día siguiente

Apenada con mi hermana le pido discretamente que me compre un vestido para la fiesta, me voy a trabajar sin humor alguno, estoy triste y preocupada, camino rumbo a mi primer clase cuando una voz conocida para mí me llama _– maestra Hyuga_- siento un calor recorrerme y me giro lentamente, lo sé es él.

_- Uzumaki san , debo ir a clase ¿puedo ayudarle_?- el vacila pero se acerca a mi _– es que no le traje la última tarea aquí tiene-_ me entrega su cuaderno y se aleja, su sola cercanía logra que yo me sienta feliz y desdichada porque temo perderlo, pero no puedo lastimarlo. Hago un esfuerzo por ir a mi clase y una vez concluida vuelo al baño para profesores, tengo mi próxima clase libre y encerrada en el baño abro el cuaderno y en la última página encuentro un escrito dirigido a mí:

"_Querida Hinata":_

_Lamento escribirte así, y entregarte esto en la escuela, no quiero causarte ningún problema, me atreví porque no pensé en otra forma de comunicarme contigo, y sé que una vez dándotelo no caerá en manos equivocadas, por eso te busco antes de que inicien las clases, discúlpame._

_Estos días mi corazón a sufrido mucho, pero no es por ti, es por la incertidumbre, sé que no soy nadie, soy un insignificante huérfano, cabeza dura y tu, tu eres la mujer más maravillosa sobre la tierra, pensaras que soy un loco, pero me basto poco tiempo para sentirme enamorado de ti, me gusta tu voz, lo que dices, la forma en que caminas, esa elegancia, tu mirada tierna y llena de comprensión hacia los demás, que siendo tan hermosa, inteligente y culta seas tan tímida y trates a todos con un respeto y cariño, fue lo que en primer lugar me hizo quererte, siendo yo el peor de la clase me trataste como alguien importante, empecé por admirarte y luego te quise._

_Todo pasó tan rápido que no tuve aquel día las palabras para expresarte lo que siento, el honor de haber estado contigo es algo que no merezco pero que atesorare el resto de mi vida, te quiero mucho y tengo miedo, hay mucho que quisiera decirte, se que tienes novio, y eso duele, aunque tú y yo no somos … nada. Si yo hubiera tenido el valor te habría dicho que fueras mi novia, mi prometida, quiero que sepas que aunque yo no valgo lo mismo que tu, yo trabajare con toda mi fuerza para ti, lo que paso entre nosotros es lo más maravilloso y quiero que sepas que si tú me lo permites yo me hare responsable por ti, aunque solo tenga 17 años, yo daría mi vida por ti, sé que es algo inalcanzable pero si tú fueras mi esposa yo te cuidaría, respetaría y amaría cada día de mi vida y lucharía por ser alguien digno de ti porque yo la amo señorita Hinata Hyuga. Esperaré poder verla de nuevo. _

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Hasta aquí el capitulo ¿qué opinan? Sé que tarde mucho y de corazón espero que lo lean, y saber que piensan, se que hice mucho hincapié en Hinata pero quería mostrar su estado emocional, y la carta de Naruto me costó escribirla pero me gustaría saber ¿qué efecto creen que tendrá en ella? La fiesta de Hiashi será clave, faltan un par de capítulos para el final, espero contar con ustedes, disculpen si escribo alguna que otra incoherencia son las cinco de la mañana jiji y mis agradecimientos especiales para:

**lady-darkness-chan****: **muchas gracias por tus comentarios, una disculpa por la tardanza, espero que leas este capítulo (ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo lo sé) y espero ansiosa tu opinión, un saludote.

**Yanu-chan****: **muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios, y de verdad siento mucho tardar tanto, espero contar con tu valiosa opinión y no decepcionarte con este capítulo, saludos!

**Elying-chan21****: **coincido en gustos contigo a mí también me gustan las historias alumno-maestro entre Hinata y Naruto, mil gracias por comentar, disculpa la tardanza y espero tu opinión del capi. Saludos!

**Willou****: **hola, lamento haber tardado en actualizar, y quiero decirte que gracias a sus comentarios y apoyo es que regreso (después de un largo receso) voy a terminar este fic por ustedes, mil gracias! Un saludo muy especial para ti y también a Chile que espero algún día poder visitar tu hermoso país.

**hatake.k****: **muchas gracias por comentar, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo. Un saludo gigante!

** .zet****: **gracias por comentar, se siente muy bonito saber que te agrada la historia, espero contar con tu compañía hasta el final del fic, saludos!

**Hammi Yang****: **una disculpa por la larga espera, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero no defraudarte con este capi, mil y un saludos para ti!


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola! Traigo el siguiente capítulo no sin antes agradecer todos sus comentarios, la verdad muchas gracias, cuando yo leo lo que escribo siento que me hace falta mucho, pero el recibir sus opiniones me da ánimos para continuar y tratar de ser mejor.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador M. Kishimoto.

**Fractura**

Me quedo un segundo viendo el escrito en mis manos y lo abrazo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, me siento sola, enojada, asustada y eres tú, eres tú Naruto quien viene a decirme cosas hermosas. Mientras aprieto fuerte su cuaderno repito para mí misma la respuesta: -yo también te amo.-

Escucho que alguien entra, rápidamente guardo el cuaderno en mi maletín y salgo aparentando "normalidad" me dirijo a mi auto y respiro varias veces, he arrancado la carta y la guardo en mi guantera, con alguien tan horrible como Orochimaru ninguna precaución es demasiada.

Me dirijo a mis próximas clases sin saber si resistiré toda la carga que llevo en mi mente; pero si cierro los ojos veo su sonrisa confiada y creo que todo estará bien, aunque yo sé que no es así.

Entro sudando a mi última clase (3A), quisiera correr y decirle que yo también me enamore, que quisiera ser la mujer ideal para él, pero no puedo hacerlo, inhalo todo el aire que puedo antes de cruzar la puerta, saludo normalmente y no percibo su presencia, disimuladamente veo hacia su lugar y me llevo una sorpresa, él no está.

Empiezo a pasar lista apresuradamente esperando recibir alguna información, cuando lo nombro Sakura Haruno es quien responde_ – Señorita Hinata, él no se sentía bien hoy así que pidió un permiso para salir temprano- _continuo el pase de lista implorando que no se note mi cara de preocupación _-¿es por mi? El se siente triste por mi-_ eso me causa dolor pero sé que es mejor no verlo hoy, tal vez si él estuviera presente mis emociones me traicionarían.

Al terminar la clase camino a mi auto, estoy temblando, miro mi reloj y se perfectamente que en unas horas estaré con Sasuke y tendré que actuar como una chica feliz con su novio "perfecto", sacudo mi cabeza.

Entro a casa y veo a Hanabi que me mira seria _– Hola hermana, ¿compraste un vestido para mí? –_ pregunto actuando como si nada, eso creo yo. Ella señala hacia el sillón, hay una gran caja con una nota encima **– usa esto en la fiesta, Sasuke-** como siempre ordenando como si todos le perteneciéramos, abro la caja y hay un precioso vestido justo del color de mis ojos, también un tocado para el cabello y la joyería perfecta que le hace juego, cierro la caja con furia, mi hermana se me acerca, _- yo te maquillaré y peinaré, hace rato llegaron los encargados de arreglar el jardín, será mejor que salgas a echar un vistazo, sabes lo exigente que es papá.-_

Camino al jardín y trato de respirar aire fresco, siento que en cuanto llegue Sasuke mi vida terminara para siempre o algo parecido, veo a mi alrededor y doy algunas indicaciones para luego subir a mi habitación y darme un baño, aunque debo alejarme de Naruto me parece injusto no darle ni una explicación, no responder su carta, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo verlo sin ser descubierta? Hoy no puedo pensar en eso, pero este asunto terminara mal si no logro alejar al Uchiha de mi aunque sea un momento.

Mi hermana sube para arreglarme, varias veces la interrumpo para ir a revisar el menú, la música, en fin, todo lo que el gran evento requiere, mi mente está muy lejos de este lugar y mi hermana aclara su garganta para tener mi atención _– te ves hermosa, Hina, es una pena que una mujer tan bonita este tan triste, ni todo el maquillaje logra borrar la tristeza en tu mirada-_

Tomo su mano sin responder_, - bien bajemos-_ digo esto con hilo de voz, si en mi poder estuviera estaría al otro lado del mundo con Naruto, no apunto de bajar para ver su rostro inexpresivo, tomar su mano que tanto me lastimo, en fin, pensar no ayudara.

Me tomo del brazo de mi hermana, de otra forma no sería capaz de ir con él, tal como lo pienso, al bajar, a la derecha de mi padre esta él Sasuke Uchiha con una sonrisa prepotente mirándonos fijamente, nos saluda con un beso en la mano a ambas, que por cierto al contacto con su piel siento como un escalofrío me recorre y mi mano arde con su beso hipócrita.

_- Están bellísimas-_ nos dice fijando su vista en mi. _– vamos al jardín-_ dice fríamente mi padre empezando a caminar, sujeto muy fuerte a mi hermana, pero Sasuke me toma firmemente del brazo y me aparta de ella, Hanabi me lanza una mirada rápida y sigue a mi padre.

_- Tal como pensé, con ese vestido te ves perfecta, sin duda serás la mujer más bella del evento, tal como mi novia debe ser.-_

Cada palabra que pronuncia me asquea, se que él tiene un pasado, pero no puedo evitar odiarlo porque tengo que estar con él y no con Naruto.

Los invitados llegan uno tras otro, sonrisas falsas, el aliento de Sasuke siempre cerca de mí, no me suelta de la mano y cada minuto que pasa me siento peor, estoy ahogándome, quiero salir corriendo y no regresar.

_- Sonríe, te ves muy incómoda, debes verte perfecta ¿entiendes?-_ me dice esto al oído para soltarme por primera vez en esta noche eterna, lo veo alejarse y suelto el aire contenido, mi padre se acerca y me presenta a no sé quien que no me interesa cuando Sasuke toma el micrófono y alza su copa _– muy buenas noches a todos, esta velada ha sido por demás agradable, así que brindemos por el festejado mi futuro suegro el señor Hiashi Hyuga-_ todos levantan sus copas y mi padre se ve complacido, siento que mi copa pesa toneladas y muestro la mas fingida de mis sonrisas, justo en ese momento él vuelve a hablar _– quiero, si el señor Hyuga lo permite aprovechar esta hermosa velada para pedirle a mi novia, la señorita Hinata…_ hace una pausa que casi me causa un desmayo, camina hacia mí con seguridad y se inclina _¿te casarías conmigo Hinata Hyuga?_ Me ofrece un anillo y el pánico se apodera de mí, todas las miradas en nosotros, pienso en correr pero tengo miedo, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y Sasuke me mira nervioso _¿Hinata?_ Me susurra molesto tratando de disimular, veo de reojo a mi padre, se le ve muy feliz y le ordeno a mi boca que me condene y tragando saliva susurro un _–si-_ obviamente nadie escucha mi susurro pero Sasuke se encarga de ponerse de pie y abrazarme sofocándome y voltea triunfante, una lagrima se resbala por mi mejilla y mi padre toma la palabra _– un brindis por los futuros esposos-_ y se acerca a felicitarnos, escucho a todos a mi alrededor emocionados, todo este circo le salió bien, pero yo siento que estoy en el mismo infierno, cuando todos se calman y la fiesta continua Sasuke me arrastra de ahí llevándome al otro lado de la casa, me sujeta por los hombros, no me lastima pero me es incomodo, _- ¿qué te pasa?_ _Casi arruinas el momento, no sé que pase por tu mente, pero ya te dije que tienes que casarte conmigo y cerrar tu boca por tu bien y el de tu…-_

No lo dejo terminar, sin poderme zafar de su agarre giro mi cabeza y empiezo a vomitar, con cara de asco él se aleja de mi _-¿Qué demonios…?-_ cuando vacio mi estomago me giro y sin verlo a los ojos hablo insegura

– _l-lo s-siento, no diré nada sobre el otro día, pero fue muy duro para mí a-aun no lo p-proceso, he bebido y tu sabes que no estoy a-acostumbrada- _

Él se pasa la mano por el cabello exasperado, _- no quiero volver a escuchar nada sobre ese asunto, será mejor que vayas y te arregles, ante todos esta es la noche más feliz de nuestras vidas ¿entiendes?-_

Camino sujetándome de la pared, su proposición fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y yo tan estúpida no pude ver su plan desde antes, llego como puedo al baño, me mojo el cuello cuidando mi maquillaje, me enjuago la boca y respiro, no dudo que Sasuke esté muy dolido por lo de su madre, pero como puede ser tan vil y cínico de proponerme matrimonio después de la forma en que perdió el control.

Me siento sobre el excusado, me siento derrotada y miro la hora en el fino reloj que mi verdugo eligió para mi, son las 12:30, no falta mucho para que todos comiencen a irse, el problema es si podre resistir a Sasuke todo ese tiempo.

Salgo del baño y lo primero que veo es a mi querida Kurenai sensei, con las pocas fuerzas que tengo corro hacia ella y la abrazo como una niña indefensa, ella me abraza, no sabe todo lo que he vivido, pero me conoce lo suficiente para imaginarse que no quiero casarme.

Me toma del brazo y me lleva a su mesa, siento la mirada de él sobre nosotras pero lo ignoro, estoy atendiendo a mi invitada ¿no?

Le agradezco al cielo por este respiro, Kurenai actúa despreocupada y cuando nadie nos observa _– Hinata, tu hermana me menciono que no has estado bien- _no hablo pero sé que mi mirada lo dice todo_ - ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? –_ siento la sinceridad e interés puros en sus palabras, pero no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme_ – no quiero estar con Sasuke, pero mi padre.-_ Ella vuelve a abrazarme cuando una presencia nos separa

– _Señorita Yuhi, le molesta si me llevo a mi hija, es hora de dirigir unas palabras a mis invitados-_ como siempre alejándome de la que es como mi madre.

Mi padre agradece a todos su presencia y nuevamente brinda por la futura unión, no creo que pueda estar parada por una hora más, la gente empieza a irse y cuando Kurenai se acerca a despedirse pone disimuladamente una servilleta en mi mano, la cual yo protejo como un tesoro.

Los invitados se han ido y mi padre nos mira fijamente a Sasuke y a mí

– _Me parece que ya era tiempo Sasuke, ya tienen un tiempo de novios, el matrimonio es lo correcto para ustedes dos, los felicito- _no respondo nada y él solo sonríe, _- padre estoy agotada, Sasuke si me lo permites quisiera irme a dormir, te veré mañana- _digo forzada, puedo notar su desacuerdo pero delante de mi padre tan solo disimula; mi hermana me sigue y me sujeta para subir las escaleras, una vez en mi cuarto y sin decirme nada me pone la ropa de dormir y me abraza _– me duele tanto todo esto Hina, no sé cómo ayudarte-_ la miro por un momento y acaricio su cabeza como cuando éramos pequeñas.

_-estaré bien-_ ella sale de mi habitación y cierra la puerta, pongo el cerrojo y cierro la ventana, temo a los intrusos, me dejo caer sobre la cama y abrazo mis piernas, saco la nota de Kurenai **"Hinata, no quiero verte mal, mañana veré la forma de sacarte de tu casa para que podamos hablar, juntas encontraremos una solución a tu boda con el Uchiha, te quiero"**

Mis lagrimas caen por mi rostro, pasa cerca de una hora y ya no hay mas ruidos afuera, asumo que mi padre está ya en su habitación y no queda nadie en el jardín, me asomo por la ventana y no veo el carro de mi "prometido" el reloj de mi buro marca las 3 de la mañana, abro mi cajón y saco una caja de aspirinas, me todo dos, hay algo que necesito hacer y no me importa ya nada, así que débil como estoy abro la puerta de mi habitación, la casa está en un completo silencio, bajo descalza y vistiendo mi ropa de dormir, abro la puerta principal con la mayor delicadeza y salgo apretando las llaves de mi coche que puse en uno de mis bolsillos, sé que cuando me case con Sasuke y se llegue la noche de bodas, tal vez ese será mi último día, así que dejo el miedo, la prudencia, mi instinto de supervivencia todo lo dejo en la mansión Hyuga y me dirijo a mi auto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la suerte esta de mi lado y el portón se ha quedado abierto ya que mañana a primera hora vendrán por las mesas, etc. Así que enciendo mi auto sin encender las luces y me marcho, no miro atrás, asumo que si mi padre sintió mi huida me seguirá, pero salgo del vecindario sin que nadie me siga, pasa de las 3 de la mañana, no he comido ni dormido en días, visto mi pijama y arriesgándome a todo me dirijo a casa de Naruto, miro fijamente mi celular, tengo que estar en mi casa a las cinco de la mañana antes que alguien note mi ausencia, si esto me sale mal no tendré excusa, estaré en serios problemas y no importa, por donde lo vea estoy perdida así que al menos quiero verlo por última vez antes del fin.

3:40 am, detengo mi auto justo frente a su puerta, siento un cosquilleo en las manos, no falta mucho para que amanezca, seguramente el está durmiendo en paz, y yo solo vengo a inquietarlo, me asomo por el espejo retrovisor y no veo a nadie por la calle, así que sin dudarlo más bajo del coche y me dirijo con paso decidido, toco muy fuerte a su puerta, mi corazón late muy rápido, seguramente el no me escuchara, estoy a punto de volver al auto cuando percibo como una luz se enciende, mi pulso aumenta aun mas, y de pronto se abre su puerta _-¿Hinata?-_ pregunta con sus ojos aun entrecerrados tratando de mirar bien mi rostro, quiero hablar pero tengo la garganta seca y mis piernas dejan de sostenerme, lo último que veo es como se lanza hacia mí en el aire y me sostiene en sus brazos…

Hasta aquí este capitulo

¿Qué les parece? Espero no defraudarlos y me encantaría conocer sus opiniones y sugerencias sobre cómo les gustaría el final, creo que solo quedan dos capítulos más de este fic, así que espero contar con sus valiosos reviews, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:

**Hammi Yang****: **hola! Tus comentarios son muy especiales y me dan ánimos para continuar, espero te guste el cap., y conocer tu opinión y sugerencias para el próximo final del fic, saludos!

**Memetomori1986****: **muchas gracias, se siente muy bonito saber que les gusta la historia, espero seguir contando con tu compañía hasta el final de la historia, saludos y un gran abrazo!

**hatake.k****: **hola, muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado, y espero tu opinión de este nuevo capítulo.

**Lion Omega X****: **en verdad? Me da muchísimo gusto que el fic sea de su agrado y más aun si logro causar una emoción en los lectores, mil gracias por leer y por tu comentario te envió un gran saludo!

**Isabela-chan nyaa****: **mil gracias por comentar, me dan muchos ánimos con cada review, respecto a tus sospechas lo único que te puedo decir es que solo quedan dos capítulos para que todo sea revelado jiji, saludos y abrazos!

**sango surime****: **muchas gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia, tan lindos comentarios me llenan de emoción, ojala te guste este capi, salu2.

**Karmina:** muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia, estoy ansiosa por conocer tu opinión de este capi, te mando un gran abrazo!

**Cecilia: **hola, muchas gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Willou****: **me encanta leer tus comentarios, siempre llenos de buena vibra y ánimos para mi, te mando un gran saludos y mis mejores deseos para ti y para tu país, espero te guste este capi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola de nuevo, disculpándome por la tardanza, como siempre, esta historia entre mas avanza me es más difícil escribirla, pero disfruto mucho hacerlo y leer sus reviews, de verdad muchas gracias, créanme temo defraudarlos pero me esfuerzo, este capítulo no es del todo de mi agrado, quizá les parezca lento y predecible pero tenía que haber como un poco de menos intensidad como la antesala de nuevo al caos, en fin, espero con el corazón sus comentarios, jiji les envió un abrazo y me despido dedicándome este capítulo por ser mi cumple, gracias por leer y comentar arigato!**

**Limite**

Diablos ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? Oh no ¡Mi papá! Todos estos pensamientos me abruman mientras lucho por abrir mis ojos, en vano.

…

Un doctor de mediana edad charla con un adolescente de rubio y despeinado cabello

–_necesito hacerle algunas preguntas de la señorita Hyuga-_ él le mira impaciente y preocupado _–claro, dígame-_ el médico hace una breve pausa analizando al chico que tiene enfrente, no parece tener mas allá de 18 años.

- _La paciente que usted ingreso Hinata Hyuga, ¿qué edad tiene? –_ el joven traga saliva no sintiéndose tan seguro de la respuesta _– 24-_ respondió.

El de la bata blanca anota la respuesta _- ¿estado civil?- _

_- Soltera-_

_- ¿sabes si consume algún tipo de droga o utiliza medicamento controlado?-_

_- No, creo que no- _

El médico retira sus ojos de las anotaciones para mirarlo directamente _– he omitido un detalle importante la joven Hyuga ¿qué relación tiene contigo?- _el rubio se queda serio un minuto, no tiene una respuesta exacta para esa pregunta, además le exaspera que el tipo ese pierda el tiempo en vez de sanarla _– soy un vecino de ella, la vi desmayarse y la traje al hospital, soy vecino y amigo de ella de mucho tiempo-_ miente el ojiazul.

_-ya veo, creo que deberías llamar a sus familiares, necesito detalles de su historial médico, ya que ella venía sin un bolso o donde conseguir un número, te pido que le avises a su familia-_

_- ¿ella está bien?-_ dijo en tono suplicante ignorando la petición del médico del cabello plateado.

_-su estado no es grave, sin embargo requiere algunos estudios, necesito autorización de un familiar directo.-_

_-entiendo-_ el rubio se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar a la puerta del hospital, Hinata hablo con él en su departamento, tuvieron una charla luego de su primer desmayo y el podía recordarlo todo claramente:

*****FLASH BACK*****

_- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¿qué tienes?-_ vociferaba desesperado viendo al ser que mas amaba pálida y sin conocimiento en sus brazos; ella lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, estaba ojerosa y se veía débil _–Naruto-_ susurro _– me alegra tanto verte-_ un poco más sereno la llevo al sofá y la deposito con delicadeza, _- vamos al hospital, te ves mal-_ ella lo miro y trato de sentarse _– espera, por favor, he venido a hablar-_ él se sentía confundido estaban por dar las cuatro de la mañana y ella se presentaba en ese estado, ¿Qué sucedió? Mil y un preguntas se le arremolinaban en la cabeza, todas ellas, sin respuesta lógica. _–Te prepararé un té, dime ¿estas enferma?-_ ella lo tomo de la muñeca cuando él se giro con dirección a la cocina _– eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Naruto y quise decírtelo aunque fuera por primera y última vez-_ el chico sintió como su corazón se oprimía bruscamente

_-¿Por qué te despides? Ya no me hagas esto, desde que te conozco tienes tus secretos, por favor, no me hagas sufrir-_ dijo esto ya con la voz quebrándosele. Ella lo miro con dolor

– _por eso vine, ya no quiero hacerte sufrir, no puedo estar a tu lado, pero quería decirte que yo también te amo, quería responder a tu carta personalmente, pero yo… no soy … la indicada-_ después de hablar agacho su cabeza y algunas lagrimas recorrieron sus descoloridas mejillas, él se acerco y quiso abrazarla, no pudo, estaba harto de los silencios, de los misterios y la incertidumbre, se sentó a su lado y la tomo de los hombros _– el amor Hinata no es algo que se dé por la fuerza, debe ser voluntario, yo entiendo si no podemos estar juntos, aunque yo te ame, lo entenderé, pero lamento decirte que no te irás de aquí sin darme una explicación, quiero saber que paso entre tú y yo, tú que sientes y porque te despides de mi de esta forma, a esta hora y en ese estado-,_ los ojos de él mostraban su ansiedad._ – no, no puedo decirte nada, yo, tengo que irme, por favor olvídame y gracias por darme felicidad aunque fuera un corto tiempo no lo olvidare-_ ella intento ponerse de pie y sus fuerzas le fallaron, el la tomo nuevamente de los hombros _– te juro que no te irás, por favor, aceptare lo que sea pero habla ¡Habla de una vez!_ Grito el rubio, no era un grito lleno de furia como los de Sasuke, era un grito lleno de dolor y angustia.

La ojiperla estaba demasiado débil para negarse, para oponer resistencia, así que solo obedeció la suplica de su amado, empezó a narrarle como era su padre, como había sido su vida hasta ahora, le dijo que estaba obligada a una relación con Sasuke, aunque omitió el detalle del arranque que éste tuvo con ella, le dijo que lo estaba dejando para protegerlo de su padre y de su novio, le dijo que él era muy poderoso e influyente y sería capaz de todo si se enteraba de lo que hubo entre ellos, ella narraba la historia entre sollozos y su cara se iba apagando minuto a minuto, hasta que volvió a desvanecerse ante los ojos de un ojiazul confundido y asustado, éste inmediatamente tomo las llaves del coche de la ojiperla que estaban en su pantalón y salió volando con ella rumbo al hospital, ya que esta vez, ella no volvió en sí.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Naruto se sentó un momento sobre el pavimento en el estacionamiento de aquel hospital, todo lo que Hinata le dijo le dolió, le dolió que ella viviera así, que fuera un títere de su padre y que no pudiera decidir sobre su vida, le dolió que tuviera que estar con alguien a quien no amaba y más aun sabiendo que ella lo amaba a él, Hinata amaba a Naruto y no a ese Sasuke.

Tenía los puños completamente apretados, sentía rabia, impotencia, pero una cosa sabía, si ella no era capaz de defenderse por sí misma él lo haría, la defendería y lo primero sería ir a buscar a su padre y llevarlo al hospital, a él le importaba un carajo lo que él padre y el "novio" pensarán primero estaba la vida de Hinata.

Se dirigió con prisa al automóvil y estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando una enfermera le llamo _–disculpa ¿puedes venir un momento?-_ el rubio se giro inmediatamente hacia la enfermera angustiado _-¿qué pasa? ¿algo malo?-_ ella le miro serena _–no, es solo que el doctor Hatake te requiere, sígueme por favor- _el chico obedeció y entro de nuevo al hospital, el peliplateado le esperaba en la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba Hinata _– la señorita Hyuga ha despertado, estaba un poco asustada, pero le estamos aplicando un suero con un calmante y glucosa para que ella se restablezca un poco, la hemos revisado y parece tratarse solo de agotamiento y una crisis nerviosa severa que la paciente experimento.-_

_-eso significa que ¿ella estará bien?-_ el doctor le miro inexpresivamente _– así es, sin embargo su estado de agotamiento puede esconder otro padecimiento, le dije que llamara a sus familiares pero la paciente es mayor de edad, me ha dicho que sus familiares están fuera de la ciudad ¿cierto?- _el peli plateado sospechaba que la situación entre esos dos era bastante sospechosa _– es verdad-_ dijo el sin saber realmente si era lo correcto.

_-bien, tiene que permanecer por lo menos un par de horas más aquí y sería bueno que si no hay un familiar le llamen por lo menos a alguien que pueda firmar como responsable, de lo contrario no le daré el alta.-_

El rubio no se sentía tranquilo aun, realmente no sabía cómo manejar la situación, sin embargo el la protegería y permanecería a su lado.

_-p-puedo ¿pasar a verla?- _

El peliplateado se movió de la puerta dándole a entender que entrara, así que se introdujo en la habitación, Hinata estaba semi dormida, se veía tan frágil y además movía su cabeza en una lucha por despertar, el sintió mucho miedo, nunca antes había temido perder a alguien porque siempre estuvo solo, pero ahora, sentía terror de que le pudiera pasar algo a ella.

Se sentó en una silla a un costado de la cama y le acarició brevemente el cabello. La joven abrió los ojos y cuando vio al rubio a su lado los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

–_N-naruto.-_ sollozó y éste le dedico una breve sonrisa _– tranquila, debes descansar- _pero ella no estaba nada tranquila _–por favor Naruto, ayúdame me tengo que ir-_ el chico se puso de pie y la miro seriamente _– lo siento, el médico dijo que debes permanecer aquí hasta que estés mas fuerte y debes llamar a tu familia, por lo menos a alguien que pueda responder por ti, a mí, a mi no me lo permiten porque no somos familiares.-_ dijo con un leve tono de tristeza, porque él no era nada ni nadie en la vida de su amada.

La Hyuga le pidió que le trajera su celular y el obedeció, lo trajo del coche y se lo entrego.

– _D-discúlpame por todo esto, debes ir a descansar-_ pero el chico negó con la cabeza _–lo siento no me iré a menos que te den de alta o venga alguien más en quien tu confíes- _dijo remarcando la última frase.

Hinata suspiro agotada, había tratado de protegerlo, de hacer lo mejor y todo había terminado de ese modo, su padre la llamaría en cuanto notara su ausencia y ella no sabría que decir y no podía permitir que vieran a Naruto, así que pensó en la única persona en quien podía confiar además de su rubio, llamo a Kurenai y le dijo donde estaba y le suplico que no le avisara a su familia _–estaré ahí en 20 minutos-_ dijo la pelinegra sin ocultar su angustia.

Naruto la miraba desde la esquina de la habitación, la mujer hermosa, elegante y tierna que conoció ahora parecía una niña abandonada, enferma y apagada, ¿será por mí? No podía evitar sentir algo de culpa, solo que no sabía cuál había sido el error ¿amarla?

Ella trato de sentarse y el inmediatamente se acerco cuando el médico seguido de un grupo de enfermeras entraron en la habitación, el rubio se alejo de ella y espero en el rincón _–como se siente Hinata?-_ pregunto el del cabello plateado mientras le escuchaba el corazón y le tomaban la presión _–mejor-_ mintió ella.

El la miro con expresión incrédula _–bien, cuando ingreso le hicimos una revisión general y aplicamos un suero para el azúcar baja y posteriormente un calmante pues se encontraba usted en un estado de profunda angustia, _ella se limito a bajar su mirada,_ como la persona que la trajo no es un familiar directo no hemos podido realizarle análisis, necesitamos que venga una persona que pueda firmar como responsable ¿comprende?-_ ella afirmo con la cabeza _– ya viene, mi tutora-_

El médico se retiro y Naruto se acerco lentamente a ella _– realmente, ¿te sientes mejor?-_

Ella asintió y lo miro de reojo_ –p-perdón, por esto, p-por t-todo- _él en cambio la miro directo_– Hinata, no quiero que te disculpes, quiero que te recuperes, porque no acepto lo que me dijiste esta madrugada, ¡no quiero! Si tú no puedes luchar por tu propia vida y tu felicidad lo hare yo, así no quieras quedarte conmigo no voy a dejar que ni tu padre, ni ese tipo hagan de ti su voluntad.- _el rubio respiraba agitado y ella le miró apenada, había pensado mil veces en huir, y tal vez lo habría hecho, pero ahora sabía que Sasuke tenía suficiente poder para destruir a su padre y por supuesto Hanabi se vería afectada sin tener culpa, además sabía que así se fuera a la Antártida él la buscaría para matarla a ella y a Naruto ¿había una opción acaso? _–m-mi tutora no tarda en llegar, por favor ve a descansar yo…- _

-_no lo hare-_ dijo decidido _–p-pero Naruto yo no quiero que tu tengas que...-_ el chico la miro directo a los ojos _–yo sé que no me ves como a un hombre piensas que soy un niño y sientes que debes protegerme pero no es así, me he protegido a mi mismo toda mi vida, no me iré de aquí y a mí, no me importa lo que piensen los demás, yo se que tú tienes una imagen que cuidar, pero créeme, yo solo quiero cuidarte, si quieres decir que soy tu hermano, o un amigo de tu hermana, que se yo, no me importa seguiré el juego pero no me voy, no hasta que me digan que estas bien-_

Ella lo miro sorprendida _–p-pero Na-naruto yo...-_

_-si te hace sentir mejor, esperaré afuera noticias tuyas.-_ y se retiro de la habitación, la Hyuga se sentía tan inútil, lo amaba pero no sabía qué hacer, su padre seguramente ya había notado su ausencia, Dios, acaso así ¿podre sentirme mejor? ¿podre salir de aquí? Se preguntaba en silencio.

Su celular sonó **–padre-** señalaba su pantalla, trago saliva, no podía vivir aterrorizada, podría proteger a alguien de ese modo: no. Así que contesto el teléfono – _Hinata donde estas?_- Dijo su padre serio sin llegar a sonar molesto, ella respiro un segundo _– estoy… en el cementerio-_ se apresuro a decir rogando porque ninguna enfermera entrara en ese momento _– ¿qué?-_ dijo un Hiashi bastante confundido _– ayer fue... un día muy importante así que pensé en venir a visitar a mamá, salí muy temprano de la casa, no quise despertarlos-_ hubo un breve silencio, _- debo salir a hacer unos negocios, la fiesta de ayer tuvo gran impacto, quiero hablar contigo y con Sasuke hoy así que..-_ por primera vez ella interrumpió a su padre _– lo siento padre, hay muchas cosas que tengo que resolver hoy así que me reuniré con Sasuke mañana y hablaremos-_ escucho a su padre respirar fuertemente y luego colgar el teléfono, sin duda estaba sorprendido pero le había creído, de no ser así le hubiera gritado hasta obtener la verdad, en esos días de locura no pensaba por claridad pero al parecer empezaba a reponerse porque encontró la excusa perfecta, ella sabía cómo alteraba el ánimo de su padre hablar sobre su fallecida madre.

Escucho la puerta y vio como Kurenai se lanzaba a ella analizándola con la mirada _– Hinata ¿Qué paso?-_ la Hyuga paso saliva dificultosamente _–e-estoy bien, solo que tengo mucho que contarle Kurenai sensei por favor, quiero irme de aquí-_ ella le acaricio la mejilla como una verdadera madre _– Hinata estar hospitalizada no es broma, debes estar completamente bien para salir, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Tuviste un accidente?-_ la chica desvío la mirada _– no, tenía días sintiéndome mal hasta que tuve un desmayo y ahora estoy aquí- _

_- ¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?-_

_- que necesito unos análisis, en verdad me siento mejor, puedes solo pedirles que me dejen ir por favor-_ suplico la ojiperla pero Kurenai la miro detenidamente

_-¿Por qué tu padre y tu hermana no están aquí?_ –

_- no quise que supieran-_

_- ¿cómo llegaste aquí?, vi tu coche afuera, eso fue peligroso y lo sabes-, _la ojiperla no contesto_ – Hinata me ocultas algo mucho más grave ¿Por qué no quieres que tu familia sepa que te has enfermado?_

– _Han pasado muchas cosas que debo decirle pero este no es el lugar yo…-_

_- Hinata eres como mi hija y te adoro, pero no puedo actuar irresponsablemente iré ahora mismo a buscar al médico que esta atendiéndote y según lo que él me diga decidiré que hacer ¿de acuerdo? _

–_pero...- _

-_de acuerdo Hinata? -_ Ella asintió.

…

_-buenas tardes mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, he sido tutora de la paciente Hinata Hyuga durante mucho tiempo, puedo responder por ella, ¿me puede informar su estado de salud?_

El peliplateado miro a la mujer, era realmente muy hermosa _-¿y bien?-_ La pelinegra estaba alarmada, sabía que había algo que no estaba bien con Hinata y se sentía muy angustiada

_- la joven ingreso con pérdida de conocimiento, descartamos lesiones internas, contusión craneal o problemas cardiovasculares, de acuerdo a la revisión determinamos que la paciente sufrió una descompensación por niveles muy bajos de azúcar, además observamos que presentaba una importante crisis de ansiedad por lo cual se aplico un suero con glucosa y un calmante, el estado actual es estable, su nivel de azúcar es normal y se encuentra más tranquila.-_

_-ataque de ¿ansiedad?_- Murmuro totalmente desconcertada _–y eso debido ¿a qué? Ella es muy joven y siempre ha gozado de muy buena salud-. _Hablo para sí misma.

El peliplateado hizo una mueca parecida a una imperceptible sonrisa _– necesito que usted firme una carta responsiva, para dar un diagnostico más concreto necesitamos hacer unos análisis a la paciente-_

_-¿por qué no los hicieron de inmediato?_-

_- La paciente fue ingresada al hospital por un joven menor de edad, no podemos hacer ningún procedimiento invasivo ni estudios sin autorización de alguien, la señorita insistió en firmar ella misma pero no está permitido, debe haber una persona mayor de edad acompañándola.-_

Kurenai empezó a respirar más rápido ¿con que un adolescente? Pensó totalmente ajena al hombre frente a ella, recordó esa pequeña casa donde la dejo una vez, no puede ser, acaso ¿Hinata tiene un romance con un menor de edad?

El peliplateado aclaro la garganta para sacarla de sus pensamientos _– puede pasar a recepción, será cuestión de un minuto ordenaré los estudios y descartando un padecimiento adyacente ella podre irse con tratamiento_-, dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, era una mujer muy guapa, pero la aludida no se percato estaba tan metida en todas sus suposiciones, el peliplateado se había dado ya media vuelta cuando Kurenai le retuvo

– _Disculpe doctor, ¿puede tratarse de un padecimiento grave?_- El peliplateado la miro, el ya tenía una idea pero no podía, por ética dar diagnósticos sin un respaldo firme_ - no me parece que se trate de algo serio, pero es mi obligación descartar cualquier posibilidad.-_

Kurenai firmo, Hinata ganaba no llamaría a Hiashi hasta no tener los resultados, regreso a la habitación de la Hyuga pero no hablo, le sacaron una muestra de sangre, de orina y se quedo dormida completamente agotada momento que Kurenai aprovecho, y "cazo" a la enfermera que atendía el cuarto de Hinata -_disculpe señorita estoy buscando al joven que acompaño a mí a la señorita Hyuga al hospital ¿le ha visto?-_ La enfermera le sonrió – _lo vi dirigirse a la cafetería hace un rato-_

_-gracias que amable iré a decirle que Hinata ya está mucho mejor, gracias!-_ Kurenai camino satisfecha, mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, aunque no conocía al joven ese no le sería difícil encontrarlo, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la cafetería cuando se escucho el altavoz del hospital _–familiares de Hyuga Hinata favor de pasar a recepción-_ Kurenai salió como rayo sin percatarse que poco después salió un rubio con el mismo rumbo, Naruto se puso a una distancia prudente, bien sabia que a su ojiperla le intranquilizaría, pero claro no oía nada de lo que ese doctor le decía a la mujer de ojos rojos que debía ser la tutora que Hinata menciono, así que le valió todo y se acerco _– los exámenes arrojaron niveles normales, no encontramos ninguna anormalidad salvo que –_ el peliplateado dirigió su mirada al rubio que acababa de ponerse a un lado de la pelinegra, ésta casi lo traspasa con la vista esperando saber si iba de parte de otro paciente pero muy al contario Naruto siguió parado _– por favor continúe doctor Hatake-_ justo eso necesitaba, ya sabía quién era el "amigo" de su casi hija, el aludido la miro como pidiendo su aprobación para continuar a lo que Kurenai pensando que si el chico la había llevado al hospital tenían una relación lo suficientemente cercana como para que él también se enterara del estado de salud de Hinata así que asintió con la cabeza y el peliplateado continuo _– la señori, la paciente Hinata Hyuga_ corrigió no _tienen ningun padecimiento grave_, ambos suspiraron aliviados pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos abriera la boca el hombre continuo _– ella está embarazada-_ tanto Kurenai como Naruto ladearon su cabeza en señal de confusión –embarazada- dijeron ambos al unísono sin procesar aquella información y el peliplateado tuvo que aguantar su risa, la cara de esos dos era genial justo iba a decirles del alta cuando tras una breve pausa Kurenai rompió el silencio _– disculpe, embarazada ¿quién?-_ Está de sobra decir que ambos estaban en shock pero la pelinegra tenía un bloqueo mental en ese momento, y el peliplateado que la miro considerando que tal vez ella no era muy inteligente repitió la información _– la paciente Hinata Hyuga está embarazada-_ Kurenai comprendiendo la situación quiso llorar ahí mismo pero estaba el doctor y todo eso así que susurró un _–gracias doctor..-_ y Naruto absolutamente inmóvil mirando hacia un punto en la nada, porque Hinata era virgen cuando estuvo con él, y hasta donde él sabía ella solo había estado con él y nunca con el idiota novio por lo tanto, el bebe…

El peliplateado le dijo a ambos sobre el alta de Hinata y todo eso pero ninguno presto atención, tras unos minutos parados como estatuas, Kurenai sujeto fuerte a Naruto del brazo y lo jalo a la salida del hospital, el rubio simplemente camino en automático una vez fuera la pelinegra tomo mucho aire y apretando los dientes le grito al joven frente a ella _¡embarazada! ¡Ella está embarazada! Dime pedazo de niño tu estas aquí porque…_ Kurenai dejo la frase inconclusa esperando la confesión de lo que ella se estaba temiendo pero el rubio solo la miraba y ella se le acerco al rostro, estaban a unos cuantos milímetros cuando gruño _tu ¿eres el padre? ¿Verdad?_

Fin del capitulo

Mil gracias a:

**lady-darkness-chan****: **hola, muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme un comentario que me hace tan feliz, y perdón por tardar tanto para actualizar, saludos! Espero tu opinión de este capi.

**sango surime****: **muchas gracias por comentar, de verdad sin ustedes me sería mucho muy difícil continuar, disculpa no hubo lemon jaja pero habrá en los capítulos siguientes, espero que te guste el capi y me obsequies un review, gracias!

**Darbri****: **pues tenías razón, si está embarazada, discúlpenme porque este capi no esta romántico ni nada, pero pues lo considere necesario para poder llegar al final de la historia, espero no defraudarte demasiado y contar con tu opinión, un mega saludo!

**Memetomori1986****: **hola, me encanto tu comentario, la verdad me animo mucho y me hizo sentir muy feliz, espero que este capi te guste y pueda contar con tu compañía hasta el final, gracias

**hatake.k****: **hola, muchas gracias por comentar, tal vez este capi no sea de los mejores pero al menos ya les confirme sus sospechas, tenían razón está embarazada, ¿Qué creen que vendrá luego? Uy me da miedo no conservarlos en emoción hasta el final, espero sus opiniones, un saludo muy grande!

**Karmina: **hola, de nuevo aquí tardándome en actualizar, muchas gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo ¿Qué te pareció el capi? Espero ansiosa sus valiosas opiniones, un saludo

**Hammi Yang****: **hola querida Hammi, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me subes mucho el autoestima, y aquí entre nos tampoco me gusta la actitud de Sasuke en esta historia aunque yo lo esté haciendo malo, jaja, y tus ideas no me parecen nada malas, perdón por la tardanza con el capi y espero te guste, mil gracias y espero con ansias tu opinión, un mega abrazo

**HinataLoves08****: **hola, ¿cómo estás?, espero te agrade este capi, y tienes razón creo que me paso un poco con la maldad de Sasuke, pero no es que lo odie es solo cuestión de la historia, pero en este capi lo deje descansar un poco, espero contar con tu opinión y mil gracias por comentar y apoyarme, sus reviews siempre me hacen sonreír y sentirme muy animada para seguir escribiendo, te mando un gran abrazo.

**Willou****: **hola amiga, tus comentarios siempre están llenos de ánimos y energía, mil gracias, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y me regales tu opinión, te mando un abrazo y buena vibra para ti y para Chile, claro que sí, animo!

**: **hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, saber que la historia gusta me da muchos ánimos, espero contar con tu compañía hasta el final de la historia, un gran saludo para ti.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, estecapítulo bien podría ser un final para esta historia, aunque quiero escribir un capítulo o dos más, dependiendo de sus opiniones, lo correcto sería disculparme pero con tanta demora ni siquiera tengo cara de decirlo, ustedes lo saben las mil y un situaciones de la vida, quiero mucho a este fic porque aunque ha sido difícil de escribir pude sentir el cariño y compañía de los lectores, de verdad no tengo manera de agradecerles, 108 reviews es algo de verdad muy significativo para mi gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, no los culparía si ya me olvidaron con todo este tiempo sin actualizar, sin embargo tengo esperanza de que lean este capi y me den sus valiosas opiniones.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador M. Kishimoto.

**Luz**

A mi preciado bebe:

Hoy es el día más fuerte que he vivido, mientras escribo esta carta sentada sobre mi cama, miro detenidamente mi habitación, hacia tanto tiempo que no observaba cada adorno, cada fotografía, me siento tan ajena a la vida que he llevado hasta hoy, mi habitación era mi sitio seguro, pero de ahora en adelante no lo será, tanto tiempo soñando con dejar mi casa y cuando ese momento llega siento nostalgia, es verdad que hice mal, siempre imagine que saldría vestida de novia, que tendría una boda de cuento de hadas con un hombre apuesto y que me amaría y protegería por siempre, es irónico porque si estoy comprometida pero no me casare, y lo más extraño de esto es que no me siento triste, ni sola, ni siquiera tengo miedo, toda la tensión que viví los días pasados se ha ido; hoy vinieron a mi recuerdos muy preciados de mi madre, cuando de niña pase tanto tiempo a su lado arreglando el jardín, como solía cepillar mi cabello, cuando nos contaba cuentos a mi hermana y a mí cuando ésta estaba en su vientre, incluso recordé como mamá podía borrar el rostro serio y severo de mi padre y le dibujaba una sonrisa, tantos recuerdos dulces, pero no siento tristeza en absoluto me siento feliz de tener esos bellos recuerdos de mi familia.

Sé que les he fallado, perdón, también a ti Naruto, a mi edad haciendo cosas sin pensar como una adolescente, sin embargo, por primera vez en mi vida, siento tanta claridad, se lo que debo hacer, no siento angustia, porque ahora hay un ser que es y será mi todo, como sé que mi hermana y yo lo fuimos para mamá.

Perdón papá, Hanabi, debo irme, parecerá cobardía. Ya no siento más miedo de Sasuke, ni del que dirán, siento una felicidad difícil de explicar es absurdo pero no me preocupa del que viviré ni que será de mi hijo y de mí, mi corazón se llena de solo pensarlo "mi hijo" lo único que lamento es que Naruto aun sea tan joven, siento que convertirlo en padre no es justo, le estoy robando años de su vida, aún le falta mucho por vivir y conocer, inclusive en el amor, siento que hice algo malo y que lo dañe, nunca fue mi intención, lo amo, pero quien soy yo, con un solo novio del que ni siquiera estuve enamorada para hablar de amar a alguien, dejare que Naruto decida lo que hará, no voy a forzarlo ni a influenciar en el camino que tome, esa será mi manera de amarlo.

No pienso dar explicaciones a nadie, tan solo arreglare todo en el colegio y me despediré con cariño, mientras tanto pienso buscar empleo he pensado en irme un tiempo a Estados Unidos, tengo buen inglés y algunos de mis maestros de universidad trabajan allá, no pienso despedirme solo dejare una carta para papá y Hanabi, de Sasuke solo le hare saber que no me casaré con él, Kurenai sensei mi segunda madre, siempre permanecerá en mi corazón, hablare con Naruto, mi primer y único amor, y padre de la bendición que crece en mi vientre, sé que será difícil que el comprenda que debo irme, pero le hare ver que debe terminar su escuela y pensar muy bien las cosas, aunque siempre podrá vernos, bueno a nuestro hijo, porque en cuanto a mi deberá pasar tiempo para que el elija.

Es maravilloso como un bebe tiene el poder para quitarle a Hinata Hyuga lo tímida, insegura vacilante y dócil ¿no?

Gracias bebe, por llegar a mi vida, por mostrarme una luz en el camino que debo seguir, nací para conocerte y ser tu mamá, por difícil que sea nuestro futuro, de ahora en adelante viviré por y para ti, con amor.

Tu futura mamá Hinata Hyuga

Y bien ¿qué les pareció? Pueden insultarme y aventarme mil tomates si lo merezco.

Notas (se siente extraño después de tanto tiempo jiji)

Esta carta Hinata la escribió más para sí misma que para su bebe, (creo que se nota ¿verdad?) es la forma en que ella está aclarando sus ideas, fue escrita el mismo día en que recibió la noticia del embarazo.

Quisiera escribir un próximo capítulo dedicado a Naruto y cómo vive el esta situación luego de enterarse, se quedó pendiente su conversación con Kurenai, pero el capi lo hice así, para darle un poco de protagonismo a Hina que finalmente es el centro de la historia.

No me convenció el capi, pero lo escribí muchas veces y esto es lo más natural y que mejor me pareció, espero contar con sus opiniones buenas y malas.

Agradecimientos:

**Lady-darkness-chan:** quiero agradecerte tus reviews, tu compañía y tu paciencia con esta historia, con todo mi cariño

**Lord Mortensen****: **mil gracias por leer y espero no decepcionarte con este capi y contar con tu valiosa opinión, saludos!

**Isabela-chan nyaa:** hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, lamento tanta demora en actualizar, espero con ansias tu opinión del capi ;)

**Hatake.k:** muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que les parezca emocionante la historia, espero que te guste el capi y me dejes un hermoso review como hasta ahora, saludos!

**Karmina: **hi, antes que nada lo siento por tanta demora, estoy de acuerdo contigo que el capi anterior lo hice flojo, pero espero que este sea más de tu agrado, mil gracias x comentar

**Darbri: **hola! Debo decir que tu ultimo review me dejo súper emocionada gracias, los geniales son todos ustedes mil gracias x leer y espero de verdad tu comentario de este capi, gomen por tardar mil años.

**mementomori1986: **hola! Muchas gracias por comentar me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia y espero no defraudarte con este capi, gomen por tardar tanto, abrazos y buenos deseos para ti.

**Laaulyy****: **mil gracias por comentar, fue muy emocionante leer tu opinión de cada capi, me dio muchos ánimos para seguir, tarde mucho, pero espero seguir contando con tus preciados reviews, un gran saludo!

**andynaruhina****: **hola!Muchas gracias por comentar, espero ansiosa tu opinión de este capi, me hace sonreír cada vez que leo tu review

**hiNAru Aburame:** mil gracias por comentar, perdón por la demora, en cuanto al final me gustaría hacer uno o dos capis más pero quiero conocer su opinión, un gran abrazo y espero tu opinión del capi ;)

**Pinku-sama:** mil gracias por comentar y por seguir la historia, sé que tarde siglos pero espero puedas disculparme y me des tu opinión, del capi, estoy algo nerviosa un saludo gigante!

**Willou****: **hola! Me encuentro bien, apenada por demorar tanto y tú ¿Cómo estás? Me encantan tus reviews tan llenos de buena vibra te mando un gran abrazo desde México hasta tu hermoso país Chile, espero seguir contando contigo gracias x todo!

**Gaara Shippote:** hi, muchísimas gracias x tus reviews que me dan ánimos para continuar, espero que este capi te guste y me dejes tu valiosa opinión,

**Violetamonster****: **de verdad muchas gracias por leer y por opinar, me hace muy feliz que la historia sea de tu agrado y ojala siga contando con tu compañía y tus lindos reviews, saludos!

**María Alexandra:** hola, muchas gracias por comentar, espero contar con tu opinión de este capi y una disculpa por la demora

**Galita- san:** mil gracias, me encanto tu review me hace feliz que te guste la historia, y espero de corazón que te guste el capi, un gran abrazo!

**Stella T. Whiteney:** disculpa la demora en verdad, y muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero no defraudarte con este capi, un gran saludo

**Yon: **gracias por comentar, espero sinceramente que este capi sea de tu agrado y me dejes tu opinión, saludos!

**Lidia-chan:** hola, perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, y muchas gracias por comentar espero te guste el capi y me dejes tu opinión un abrazo!


End file.
